Warmth of the Flame
by Hotaru2
Summary: All Kou Shun'u wants is to get away from her abusive father and matchmake at her highschool. unfourtunatly Suzaku had other ideas... Interlude and Chapter added, Very rough cause of a rush of work (anyone interested in being a beta reader for this story?)
1. Fear of being burnt

(Right. ummm. Girl gets sucked into universe of the four gods, I shouldn't really write this many fic's at once. so says my personal organiser. I threw it in the bin last week. I got it back but I haven't looked in it since then. Hehehe ^_~)  
  
Kou Shun'u groaned as she washed herself in the shower, she stared at the bruises covering her body and got out. Carefully drying herself off, she stared in the mirror. The black eye was a beauty, it ran from the side of her left eye over the bridge of her nose, stopping just short of her right eye. She could still see through it though, her golden eye showing up sharply in the blackish blue. Her father must have been really drunk last night, he usually didn't hit her where the bruises would show, but last night he had hit her hard in the eye and she'd woken up this morning to see this in the mirror. Hopefully she could make up some excuse for the eye, no one knew about the beatings except her father and her older sister Kaen. Not even Shun'u's best friend Kouji knew about it. Pulling on her sailor uniform she sighed, then brushed her long vermilion hair. Tying it back into a braid that reached the floor when un-braided and not tied in a loop on her back. She scowled at the hair that had escaped. It didn't really matter though, her hair was cut so that it looked short unless you saw the back and the braid. Kouji and her had worn their hair like that since primary. She went downstairs and got out her breakfast. Kaen stormed into the kitchen and sat down, her cranberry red hair and silver eyes extremely different to her younger sisters fiery locks and golden orbs, no one knew how the Kou sisters could look so different but they didn't comment on it. Shun'u knew better than to annoy her. Kaen was still pissed off because her archenemy from school had managed to get a date with the boy that Kaen had been competing for since Junior High school. Personally Shun'u felt that Chuin and Ayuru were a wonderful couple, they had, had crushes on one another since primary and had been good friends since that time, and the fact that it had been Shun'u that had played match maker between the two was not going to sit well with her sister if she ever found out. So as Kaen sulked about Chuin getting Ayuru, Shun'u crept upstairs.  
  
Brushing her teeth, Shun'u repressed a sigh as her toothbrush caught on her oddly protruding canines. It wasn't that she hated her sister, in fact she loved Kaen a lot. Kaen and Shun'u had been left with their alcoholic father when their mother died, and had relied on one another for support and love, the age difference between them only two years, Shun'u now being 16 and Kaen 18. It was just that lately Shun'u had, had some very odd dreams involving her killing Kaen accidentally when she threw a sword at Ayuru, which confused her immensely because she and Ayuru were good friends and she didn't see why she had to kill him. She shook her head and grabbed her bag, rushing out the door with a speed most people couldn't match. She pelted down the path and into the school yard in record time, sprinting into the changing rooms and getting into her track gear, she made it onto the field just before Coach Subaru walked on. Subaru Doulin Lanva was a nice twenty-something years old lady who took P.E. for the girls of the Shi Ten Chi Sho high school, she was also married to the head of the sports department and had got her job through that. Shun'u stretched with the other girls, ignoring their worried inquiries about the bruise "I tripped on the front porch and hit my eye on a rock." She answered when Hakurou- senpai, a older student who was like an older brother to Shun'u asked about it. As usual Shun'u was undefeated in her running, unhuman speed seemed to be her element. Having showered and dressed in one of the private cubicles so that no one would see the bruises she went to her homeroom. "Genrou old buddy" Shun'u gave a fanged grin at the greeting from her best friend Kouji, who was sitting a few desks over. Kouji tossed her cobalt plait over her shoulder and studied her friend "Sh*t Genrou, what the hell happened" she addressed Genrou by her nickname, given to her by Hakurou-senpai when he had looked after the girls at the start of their education in senior high. "fell of the front porch and hit my eye on a stone" Shun'u answered flippantly before sitting down an surveying the pairs in the classroom. It had become a bit of a legend, Genrou was a matchmaker, knowing what a person needed and matching them perfectly. Today Genrou felt pleased, she'd finally matched up the shy girl Chou Ryuen with Saihitei Seishuku, a boy that had been eyeing her for two years now. Then there was Ayuru and Chuin over in the far corner, Bu Koutoku and Ou Dokun by the window, Chen Emato and Takiko Okuda whispering by the door and finally Tsuonie Kasaru and Suzano Oosugi who were talking by the blackboard. The bell rang and everyone settled into class.  
  
Walking down the hallway during lunch, Kouji and Shun'u talked, rounding a corner they were greeted with two older students walking towards them "hello Hikou-senpai, hello Houjun-senpai, how are you?" both girl chorused, grinning at the two blue haired boys. "hello Kouji-san, hello Shun'u-san, we're fine" Hikou answered and Kouji blushed faintly. Genrou nudged her friend and smirked faintly. Kouji had, had a crush on Hikou since Primary school, but had never found the courage to approach the midnight haired teen. "Shun'u-san what happened to your eye? This is the fifth bruise this month on you face" Shun'u winced, her father was less careful then usual, Houjun was missing his usual 'no da's' which meant the he was serious "I fell of the porch and landed on a rock" Houjun shook his head "you should see a doctor, with all these falls your balance must be out or something" Hikou smirked at his friend, no matter what Houjun protested about being true to his girl friend Kouran, Hikou knew that Houjun was attracted to the fiery headed girl, he hated it that he was called -senpai by Shun'u, they had been good friends in primary school, and it showed with the fact that Shun'u often used Houjun's lap as a seat during lunch, much to the amusement of their many shared friends and the annoyance of Kouran. Hikou and Houjun both noticed the unease in Shun'u's eyes and Houjun went forward and grasped her arm.  
  
Shun'u yelped as Houjun's hand closed on a bruise, she felt a wetness and knew that the fragile skin had burst, this was confirmed when Houjun drew back, staring at his bloody palm horrified. What she didn't expect was for Houjun to suddenly pull her shirt off, revealing the masses of bruises covering her torso and the bloody bruise that stood out on her arm. She smiled weakly at the horrified gazes of Kouji, Hikou and Houjun. Before she knew what was happening Houjun had picked her up and had run with her to the library. Inside only two people were studying, Hakurou-senpai and Juan- senpai, a beautiful black-haired, black eyed girl who was studying to be a doctor. Both of them were horrified at the bruises that covered Shun'u's body, and as Hakurou helped Juan bandage Shun'u he went back, seeing in his memories the fact that Shun'u winced whenever a male lifted his hand, the fact that she never invited anyone over, and the fact that she and her sister Kaen both come into school sometimes with bruises. He shook his head, how could they have been so blind? Finally Shun'u was left sitting with bandages all over her arms and waist, she pulled her shirt back on, and shifted feeling relief from the nagging pain for the first time. Then Genrou appeared as she saw that she had the perfect opportunity for some matchmaking "Kouji-chan, did ya know that in that cupboard there are a whole lot of Manga?" Kouji went into the cupboard "Hikou-senpai did you know that there is a first aid kit in that cupboard?" Hikou went into the cupboard, Genrou closed and locked the door behind them "HEHEHE" she cackled to herself feeling a little tired from the pain. She went back to her seat and smirked at the shocked Houjun "they've been eyeballing each other for years, I just gave them a little push in the direction needed" Houjun nodded.  
  
Shun'u sighed and walked over to a stack of old books, taking one at random, she sat back down and began to read "this is the story of the maiden of Suzaku, who gathered the seven stars of Suzaku and achieved omnipotent power. This story is a incantation in itself and as soon as the page is turned the story will become reality" Shun'u turned the page and was engulfed in a red light "HOUJUN!!" she screamed before she was sucked into the book. 


	2. kindled lightning

(HI! Sorry this chapter took so long, my exams are coming up and I should be studying, so the updates will come slowly. Answers to the review are at the end of the fic. that is if anyone is still reading this.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. but I do own Shun'u and Kaen's dad (Shoves dad in blender), I also do not own X/1999, which makes a brief cameo role.  
  
TWUMP! "Itaiiiiiiiiiii!!!! That ^#&(*^*%^%# hurt!" Shun'u lifted her head and rubbed the bruise she knew was forming, yet another to add to the many dark and light bruises that already covered her body, (actually it had hurt more than it should cause she'd landed on a particularly large and dark bruise on her lower back). Actually it had been a very soft landing. She soon saw the reason why. She had landed on a young man. with aqua hair. Gi Kishuku????? What the hell was he wearing? Shun'u had a nice friendship with the aqua haired teen, it had been struck up after he had transferred from Shi Ten Chi Sho high school's main enemy: Tenkou high after he had gotten in with a bit of trouble involving the librarian, Keisuke Yuuki's little sister. Shun'u didn't know the details. Gi Kishuku was the older brother of Gi Ayuru, who Genrou had matched up with Ryo Chuin. the reason Genrou was avoiding Kaen.  
  
"Oi Gi Kishuku, what the hell are ya doin' in Chinese clothing? I know ya do martial arts but isn't that clothing a bit much?" the aqua haired teen lifted his head and glared at the girl sitting on his back. "NO and who the hell are you?!?. and my name is Sou Kishuku not Gi Kishuku"  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE REAL WORLD  
  
  
  
"So ya just let her get sucked into the *&%(* book?!?"  
  
"It's not my fault no da. It just happened no da. And you and Hikou were too busy making out in the closet to help either no da."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... well it's true no da."  
  
Kouji went red and suddenly found her nails VERY interesting. Hikou started to whistle. Both didn't look at one another though it was obvious what had just happened. Kouji's shirt was undone to a point where Houjun and Hakurou had to look above her head in order no to get a nosebleed, and Hikou was missing his black and red jacket. The large door to the library opened and Kamui one of the juniors came into the room. He looked at the senior high school student who were sitting in a circle around an old Chinese book and immediately walked back out of the library. Who knew what odd things seniors got up to?  
  
Myo Juan was the first to break the silence, glaring at the three bright red boys and the dishevelled girl she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "Can we get back to reading the book?" Houjun snapped out of his trance and nodded "Hai no da"  
  
"and so the maiden of Suzaku." Kouji interrupted "But Genrou ain't a maiden. she might still be a virgin but she sure ain't maidenly" Houjun glared at her and returned to reading "agreed in order to pay for the bodily harm she had inflicted on." Kouji snorted "She landed on him, he should consider himself lucky" Houjun lost his temper. "HIKOU SHUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP NO DA!!!" he yelled, veins popping up on his chibi face. Hikou grabbed Kouji and pulled her into a searing kiss that left Kouji stunned and silent. Satisfied the chibi Houjun picked up "The Universe of the Four Gods" (which was the same size as him) and picked up where he left off "to pay for the bodily harm she had inflicted on the young man who was one of her seishi, she agreed to work for him so long as it involved nothing improper or immoral" Kouji looked up "what does Improper and Immoral mean????"  
  
Dear readers, while Houjun is tearing his chibi blue hair out (KAWAII) we will journey back to the book world where two hours had passed. Shun'u is at the moment working at a noodle bar (Yes other worlds that are like Ancient China do have fast food) and is having an interesting discussion with Kishuku who has introduced himself as Tamahome. (GO TAMAKINS!) the authoress would like to add that she doesn't like Tamahome much and it is the work of her two friends (Mina Sakura and Rita 9) that convinced her not to kill him off within the first three chapters.  
  
"WHADAYA MEAN LEAVE THE WATER IN THE NOODLES YA FREAK?!?!?!?!"  
  
Tamahome had gotten used to Shun'u's odd language and ignored the insult, even though his sign flickered a little.  
  
"I want the water with it to have it was soup, that way I don't have to pay for the water and I get extra food"  
  
Shun'u looked at him in disgust.  
  
"What sort of a money grubbing letch are you?"  
  
"A good money grubbing letch."  
  
Shun'u opened her mouth to reply and if she had, Konan would have experienced an explosion similar to all two of the world wars fought in Shun'u's word. Fortunately they were interrupted by shouts of "The Emperor" and "Here he comes". Tamahome grabbed Shun'u and rushed her outside. Shun'u managed to grab onto a decorated rice paddle before they entered the crowds. Sometime during the ten minutes that Shun'u was pulled about she managed to think up several different and bloody scenes involving Tamahome and sharp or blunt objects. Narrowing her gold eyes she focused on the aqua head of Tamahome.  
  
WHACK!!! Tamahome lay sprawled on the ground for a moment before getting to his feet, he turned to glare at the vermilion hared demon that had just smacked him up side of the head with a decorated rice paddle. He walked over to her and was about to return the favour when. "hey that's him! Ekein Furi! Get him!" Tamahome and Shun'u found them selves caught up roughly and escorted away from the crowd by a group of guards.  
  
"..This is your fault!" Shun'u stated calmly as she stared at Tamahome from the other side of the prison. He inturn glared at her and made a rude sign "it isn't my fault that I was mistaken for Ekein Furi the bandit, lots of people have long dark hair in this area of the country. He eyed her long bright hair, calculating how much he could get for her at a slave market, this earned him a whack from the rice paddle, Shun'u had been around him long enough to know what he was thinking of when his eyes became money signs. Shun'u sighed and laid her head back against a wall, her stomach reminding her that she hadn't been able to eat her lunch. She sighed and searched her pockets until she came up with a packet of chewing gum. "Better than nothing" she muttered and began to chew at it with happiness. "OI! What are you eating?" Shun'u raised an eyebrow at the guard who was glaring at her, chewing a few more times she started to blow a bubble. Several moments a loud BANG echoed around the dungeons, followed by the THUMP as the guard fainted out of shear surprise. Blinking Shun'u reached through the bars and grabbed the set of keys that were hanging on his belt, "Jeeze, if they wanna put old fogies like this one in charge of a prison they should make sure they don't have a heart condition" the oblivious girl was unaware of the sweat drop that was making its way slowly down Tamahome's head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
a girl in a short skirt roamed around the deserted ally's of Kuto, a cold wind making her shiver. "SHUN'U?" the girl called, unaware of the growing shadows. The gang of would be rapists leapt on her, and would have been able to commit their sick crime if not for the blue light that incinerated their bodies. The man in the dragon armour stepped forward and looked down at the cowering girl curled up into a ball. She inturn looked up at him, her eyes widening as if she recognised him. But it was gone quickly, this man was to old to be the person she'd thought. Seeing that she couldn't walk he picked her up and teleported back to the palace from whence he came. When he reappeared, the girl looked around her, it was a beautiful temple, the middle holding the statue of a huge gold dragon. Water cascaded down the blue marble walls, falling in pools surrounding the uplifted piece of platform she was standing on, a small thin path leading from it to a set of huge elaborate doors. Turning to the man that had rescued her she voiced the question that began to nag her "what's your name?" he looked at her with cold sapphire eyes "my name is Nakago, may I have the knowledge of yours?. Seiryuu no Miko" the girl blushed a charming shade of pink "I am not the Miko you are talking about. you must have mistaken me for someone else." 'indeed' thought the man with the hair of gold and eyes of frozen sapphire, 'there is a girl here who is almost identical to you, except that she is older.. and she wears even skimpier clothes than you. not that I'm going to admit I just thought that' she looked at him with frightened silver eyes and took a deep breath, the movement drew his attention to the darkness around her collar. A bruise to be sure, looking further he saw more traces of bruises on her body. Her eyes were haunted, as if she had experienced the pain of someone close to her. The girls eyes wavered and her long cranberry red hair fell over her face "My name is Kou Kaen, have you seen my little sister? Her name is Kou Shun'u and she's here as well. the book said so." Kaen's eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted, blood pouring from a long gash that had appeared on her back. Nakago caught her, carrying her away from the temple. He looked back only once, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the statue. It was smirking, blood dripping from one of its claws, it wouldn't take it's Miko speaking of another Miko, especially the one of Suzaku.  
  
~*~  
  
(eheheheh. sort of a cliff hanger. was that chapter alright? Feed back is greatly appreciated)  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
# Stares at screen and blinks.#  
  
SIX REVEIWS IN ONE CHAPTER?!?!  
  
#Grins#  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
SHAREEFA: ano. thank you so much. I've never had such an enthusiastic review. # pokes tongue out at Mina Sakura who told her that the story would never work#  
  
ALEXIS HIROSHI: yeah I don't know how they turned into girls. probably cause I wanted to torture them more. there's a gender changing lake? #gets evil thoughts#  
  
FAERIESINGER: I'll try to keep this fic good. I don't know how I'll manage that, maybe I'll apply for a muse. and yes you may hurt the dad. when Shun'u and Kaen are done beating both him and me up for doing such things to them.  
  
EMBER-FANG: thank you!! Yay that makes two favourites lists. I think, okay maybe only one, I need to check these things.  
  
SAKATA RI HOUJUN: thank you. I'm not sure where the pairing will go but I'm pretty sure it'll be Tas/Chi (might not be though. just have to see what happens in the fic later). but should it be the book Chichiri or Houjun of the real world???. (of course that means I'll have to get rid of the real world Kouran.) and I turned most of them into girls' cause it's so much easier to torture them!! 


	3. Star fire and Willow flame

Warmth of the Flame  
  
(I'm soooooo sorry that I took so long. I've had exams and been flat out. So here it is. the third chapter, hope I don't disappoint. oh and I'd like to add this, the rating might rise in this fic, I'm not against writing graphic stuff or Yaoi, but don't worry there won't be any lemons in this fic. If ya don't like it don't read the past the words that say "IN THE SCHOOL GYM" alright?!?!?!  
  
Hotaru: As a side note I would like to know any weird pairings you would like to see. especially with Tama-kins  
  
Tamahome: I've told Nuriko and now I'm telling you. I'm not a F#*&^$#$ cat!!!  
  
Rita9 (one of my friends from class): but you're huggable like a neko *proceeds to glomp Tama-kins and scratch his ears*  
  
Hotaru: ^_^.V I wanna start some really weird pairings once everything's settled down. (see Rita9 you finally got to scratch Tama-kin's ears. you have some weird wishes))  
  
Disclaimer: *breaks down* Please, I'm already suffering from exam stress, don't make it any worse by suing me for something I don't own *is comforted by Tatra*  
  
Warnings: a slightly boring beginning. Yaoi/ shonen ai in the later part of the chapter, odd pairings (entire fic) Shun'u being her usual odd self, a fan fic authoress who needs some sleep desperately.  
  
Star fire, Willow flame (as if the title of this chapter doesn't tip you off)  
  
Shun'u ran round the third corner that minute and cursed, this had to the seventh time she'd turned a corner to end up in this garden, "damn. obake- chan had better ^&$%^&(*&^^#^% find me soon or I'm going to go ^&*&%^&%*&% mad" sighing she plopped down onto the edge of the ornamental fountain and watched as gold, silver and black fish swam around. There was a movement beside her and she turned slightly to the side to come face to face with. Saihitei Seishuku. no wait. Shun'u blinked a little, this man was like a slightly older, manlier version of Saihitei., which meant that he was slightly masculine but still feminine enough to be mistaken for a woman. "You seem to be lost" the mans voice was deep and smooth, Shun'u grinned to herself, she could see why Ryuen had listed Saihitei's voice as one of the many things that she liked him.  
  
Shun'u sniggered slightly and smiled back at the young man "Yes, I'm looking for the Baka that abandoned me. have ya seen him? He's got aqua hair in a hair style like mine except the plait's shorter" she showed him her own floor length plait tied in the waist length loop. He frowned and shook hid head.  
  
Hotohori, second seishi of Suzaku, the emperor of Konan looked over the young girl in front of him. She was about sixteen, and at first glance he had thought her a man because of her short looking hair, then he had seen the plait. not even his own hair was that long, Kourin from the harem had hair that was almost as long. Hotohori felt a faint stab of longing go though him at the thought of the beautiful female. He hadn't seen her in a while, almost a year, he was worried that she'd left the palace. Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him he frowned. What. Was. She. Wearing? The girl seemed to be wearing a short piece of black pleated cloth with odd edging around her hips and a oddly striped black top, the stripes being one stripe of green, black, white, black, red, black and then blue, the stripes matched the edging of the skirt. Then there was the black bow that secured a piece of cloth that ran from the back of the top to the front, under the cloth that had the stipes on it. looking closely he could see that the stripped cloth was like a flap coming of the original black material of the shirt.  
  
"Looked enough yet?" he looked into the girls liquid gold eyes and his breath caught, odd clothing. strange accent. was she the Miko of Suzaku? He narrowed his eyes "young lady this may sound strange but are you from another world?" he didn't expect the girl to suddenly throw her arms around him and hug him. "Finally someone understands!!!!" he allowed a small smile to come to his face as she pulled back, "then would you please consent to becoming Suzaku no Miko and freeing Konan from its doom" Shun'u paled, her eyes widened and she seemed to think about this "what makes you think that I'm this Miko lady" Hotohori smiled "the legend has it that a girl from another world shall come and save Konan in it's time of trial. so it must be you" Shun'u slowly nodded, "alright then. I agree to be this Miko lady." there was a flash of red light and the sound of a bird cry, fiery wings seemed to sprout from Shun'u's back for a moment before fading. Shun'u blinked "well Sh*t what was that all about?!?!" Hotohori also looked stunned, but quickly recovered. "Suzaku just confirmed you're his Miko." there was a sound of cloth rustling and both teenagers turned to look at the new arrival, Shun'u's first thought was: SH*T! why does every one here look like (*%$#@^ grown up versions of my best friends? The second was: PRETTY!!!  
  
Nuriko looked at the young fiery haired girl who was currently staring at her with starry eyes. then the stars disappeared and Nuriko watched as one cute little fang slipped over the edge of her mouth.  
  
Hotohori's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the woman before him "Kourin-san, how are you" he managed to get out, glad that he sounded normal. The lady blushed prettily and bowed deeply "Heika-sama" he flushed a little and heard a snicker from the girl beside him. He snapped out of his trance as the Suzaku no Miko stepped forward to introduce herself. "Hello. I'm Kou Shun'u" Nuriko looked at the girl and suddenly felt a connection. Hotohori got to his feet "and the Suzaku no Miko" Nuriko went pale, This was the legendary girl from another world? The one he had been waiting for his entire life? He smiled a little, and reached up to his collar, tugging it so his sign showed "I am Kourin or the constellation Nuriko." Shun'u blinked at all of those names "errr, okay. Whose he?" Shun'u pointed to Hotohori and Nuriko fell over "he hasn't introduced himself yet? That is Emperor Saihitei Seishuku, or the constellation Hotohori" Shun'u went white "YOU'RE THE EMPEROR!?!? I WENT AND SWORE IN FRONT OF THE EMPEROR?!?!? And what's with all the constellation sh*t?" Nuriko looked at Hotohori in shock "he didn't tell you that either?"  
  
REAL WORLD  
  
"Get on and tell already!!!"  
  
"Juan aren't you getting a little worked up no da?"  
  
"I'm ^#&&^$#$#@&( not. tell her already!"  
  
The door to the library creaked open and Saihitei and Ryuen walked into the room, they stopped as they saw the circle of people sitting around a book, with a very flustered Myo Juan staring at it. Ryuen blinked "what's going on?" all present sweat dropped at the new arrivals "You're not going to believe this."  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"I don't believe it." Saihitei sighed "the book says so Ry-chan so it must be true. and what sort of an emperor doesn't go for a girl if he likes her?" all around him people fell to the floor in shock "what are you talking about no da" Saihitei shrugged "well this Hotohori seems to like Nuriko. why doesn't he take her" Ryuen looked at him funny and he blinked "what?" Ryuen shakily pointed to a paragraph in the book "read that" Saihitei leaned over and read "Saihitei Seishuku Emperor of Konan and Suzaku Seishi Hotohori looked at Kourin Chou with longing in his eyes, not knowing that Korin's real name was Ryuen. SHIT!!! THEY'VE GOT THE SAME NAMES AS US!!!" Houjun went chibi at Saihitei's outburst and clung to an equally startled Hakurou who clung to Juan who slapped them across the room for being Baka's.  
  
IN THE SCHOOL GYM (Right people, this is where the Yaoi/shonen ai comes in. got that, it's got two guys making out somewhere in it. if you don't like that click the back button now.)  
  
Ayuru and Chuin stared at the glowing blue book, Kaen had just disappeared into the book. Ayuru didn't want to believe it but the words kept appearing. Chuin lent against him and he lifted his hand and gently stroked the younger boy's very long, silvery black hair. It was amazing what had lead up to this, all because of Kean finding a book that told her that her sister was in another world, she'd sought out Ayuru because he was one of the few people in the school that could read fluent Chinese.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Kaen stared at the blue leather book that had fallen from her desk, she didn't remember having this. Since it was lunch she quietly opened up the book and began to read, "the Miko of Suzaku was a sight to behold, with flowing fiery red hair and golden eyes it seemed as if she was descended from Suzaku himself" Kaen let the book drop from numb fingers. it was Shun'u, no one else could possibly be described like that. She let her eyes flicker over the new kanji appearing and found that some of it she didn't know. Getting to her feet she made her way over to the gym, where she knew Ayuru would be, she'd just have to grit her teeth and ignore Chuin's smirk. the bastard. And if they were. doing something else. she'd cover up the pain and ignore them. With these thoughts she stepped onto the field and made her way across to the looming structure of the gym, for some reason giving a sense of foreboding that left her cold and shaky.  
  
~*~ In the Gym (this is your chance to run away) ~*~  
  
Ayuru slammed Chuin's frail body into the wall, catching the smaller boys lips in a heated kiss. Chuin giggled against his lips and moved his delicate, long fingers to trace circles on Ayuru's chest. 'Thank god for miracles. a red haired swearing miracle but a miracle never the less' he thought, even as Ayuru's wandering hands began to dip lower and his mouth left Chuin's to kiss and lick at his pale neck and shoulders, exposed because he'd had his shirt pulled of him by Ayuru five seconds ago, while Chuin was stuck in his thoughts. Chuin's thoughts went blank as Ayuru bit slightly into a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulders. "AYURU?!?!?!" Chuin and Ayuru groaned together, why them???. Why now of all times??? But these thoughts left them as they heard Kaen shriek both of them ran quickly out of the shadowy corner where they had been. busy. to see Kaen disappear into the book she had been reading.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Chuin suppressed a grimace as he read of the blonde shogun who had managed to capture Kaen's trust within a few minutes. Trust the girl to fall for yet another blond. Chuin pulled on his shirt and looked at Ayuru "the book says that Shun'u was pulled into the world in a library, we're going to the school library to see if we can find the copy of the book that pulled her in, that way we'll be able to follow both Shun'u and Kaen not just Kaen." Ayuru nodded and buttoned his shirt back up, Chuin couldn't repress the smirk as he remembered why their clothes were so mussed up.  
  
Entering the library they both blinked at the small crowd that had accumulated. Houjun, Hikou, Kouji, Hakurou, Juan, Ryuen and Saihitei all sat in a circle around a glowing red book, they looked up at the intrusion and let their eyes widen as they saw the glowing blue book that Chuin held in his arms, Ayuru cleared his throat and told them what they needed to know "Kaen's in the book as well"  
  
BACK IN THE BOOK  
  
(KUTO)  
  
Soi froze as she saw Nakago coming towards her, as usual her heart did a little flip flop in it's cavity before she masked her emotions. "Nakago- sama what is it" Nakago smirked "Seiryuu no Miko has arrived" Soi let her eyes widen, as Nakago showed her the unconscious girl lying in his arms, her pale face pain twisted. But that wasn't the reason why Soi gasped suddenly, the girl was almost identical to her, except for the fact that the girls hair was up in a different hairstyle to Soi's. Nakago handed the prone form over to Soi, "take her to the rooms set up for Seiryuu no Miko and stay with her until she wakes up. Soi nodded and took the girl, just before leaving she turned her head "Nakago-sama? What are you going to do?" Nakago hid a smirk "get Amiboshi ready to masquerade as Chiriko of the Suzaku Seishi and to discuss something with Tomo" Soi bristled a little as Nakago mentioned Tomo, she hated the painted freak and didn't know why Nakago allowed him to stay, nor did she understand why Nakago put up with him only four rooms away, not even Soi had been allowed to room that close to Nakago.  
  
(KONAN)  
  
Nuriko left the emperor and the Miko to go move his belongings to his new rooms, as soon as the violet haired seishi had left Genrou turned to Hotohori "boy, you got it bad" she informed him, taking great delight as he flushed bright red. There was a flash of aqua and Genrou looked up "Oi! Obake-chan over here!" Tamahome ran up to them, his sign flaring brightly on his forehead as he looked down on the girl who was glaring up at him. "Tamahome, the first Suzaku seishi." Tamahome froze as Hotohori spoke those words, "yeah so." Shun'u blinked innocently up at him "you're one of the seven sushi that I have to collect" Hotohori sweat dropped "SEISHI not Sushi" Shun'u sweat dropped also "opps"  
  
(Right, that's the end of that chapter. and now, since my brain has had these idea's going over and over in my head, I will present AKUGI'S!!! don't expect them often, only when an idea hits me.)  
  
Chapter 1 Akugi  
  
Brushing her teeth, Shun'u repressed a sigh as her toothbrush caught on her oddly protruding canines.  
  
Shun'u: ^$#(&(*&^$@^*&^$%*&^$&* my goddamn ^$*%#^%^* teeth.  
  
Hotaru: I'm trying to keep this PG so cut the swearing. and you're supposed to repress a sigh not swear.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Akugi 1  
  
Nakago: (thinking about Kaen), 'there is a girl here who is almost identical to you, except that she is older...and she wears even skimpier clothes than you. not that I'm going to admit I just thought that'  
  
Hotaru: *hopes that this chapter isn't going to get screwed up*  
  
Nakago: *points to Kaen's skirt* ahahahahaha!!! Skinny legs!!!  
  
Hotaru, Kaen: O.O;;; O.O;;;;  
  
Akugi 2  
  
The man with the hair of gold and eyes of frozen sapphire,  
  
Shun'u (somewhere out of sight): wow Hotaru's feeling poetic today  
  
Tomo, Chuin, Kaen and Soi: *all are drooling over the description of Nakago*  
  
Chapter 3 Akugi 1  
  
Shun'u: "you're one of the seven sushi that I have to collect"  
  
Tamahome: that's right folks, collect all seven flavours of the Suzaku sushi, buy two and get a pack of Seiryuu sushi free. But wait, by a special pack of Tasuki sushi and get a free packet of extra hot wasabi  
  
Hotaru: just ask about this special deal at the Nyan-Nyan at the counter of your nearest Mount Taikyou.  
  
Akugi 2  
  
Shun'u and Hotohori are waiting for Tamahome to show up.  
  
Shun'u: where's Obake-chan?  
  
Hotohori: I don't know  
  
Tamahome (somewhere out of sight): damn it I'm not a cat. actually that feels nice. PURRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Hotohori, Shun'u: O.O O.O  
  
Hotaru: Rita9 is still giving him an ear scratch ^_^.;  
  
Right. did that suck? Should I go die? Tell me. 


	4. Well fire

Warmth of the flame  
  
Disclaimer: go read one of the other chapters to find it. oh but I do own myself who makes a VERY, VERY, VERY small appearance in the fic (I'm not a character. I just like annoying Tai Itsukun)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai. sap. child abuse. Yaoi. OOCness. Kaen and Shun'u having panic attacks  
  
FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED IT. I'M GONNA TRY TO WRITE ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU'RE EMOTIONALLY SCARRED AFTER THIS IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! (Okay maybe it is but you're the ones that requested romance *cringes* I suck at writing romance) This chapter has some references to Child Abuse, if you don't want to read about this then please click the back button.  
  
Well fire (now we're getting into the good stuff. I think)  
  
The gods stood over a large metal bowl, looking at the events that would happen and that had happened. Suzaku was distracted, he felt the mind of one of his chosen begin to fail, he reached through the bowl and into the mind of the hurt young one.  
  
Shun'u cowered in the corner, clutching her teddy bear and whimpering "p.please daddy" she whispered, a trickle of blood falling from her forehead and trickling down her nose, over the swollen left eye. He father loomed over her, stinking of alcohol "who was that young boy you were with today?" he asked, his face pale and his eyes narrowed. Shun'u whimpered a bit more "that was Houjun-kun, he was helping me with my maths homework" Her father glared down at her and Shun'u tried to melt into the wall, his hand lashed out, punching the tiny eight-year-old hard in the stomach. "Don't do anything more than that" he threatened and then strode away, the floor length plait that he kept his hair in swinging to the ground. Shun'u held her bear close and let the tears fall from her eyes, ignoring the sting it brought from the swollen one. She loved her father a lot, he'd started drinking after their mother had died. Her mom and dad had loved each other very much. Shun'u blinked her large gold eyes, identical to her fathers. Her father was breath takingly beautiful, long floor length light lavender hair and liquid gold eyes, he had tiny fangs that Shun'u had inherited. Kou Tenkou loved his family very much, he couldn't help what the alcohol did to him. With that thought in mind Shun'u drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Suzaku looked up with faint tears glittering in his gold-specked crimson eyes, Seiryuu frowned from his part of the bowl, wondering what was wrong with the other. Suzaku let the tears evaporate and closed his eyes 'she is the one to summon me, she has the strength and the forgiveness to do it' he smiled a little and walked away from the bowl, he had to make sure the seishi were ready.  
  
"Now why the *^@$#^%$@) are we doing this again?" Shun'u rubbed her sore behind as they sat around the small fire, Nuriko sighed and rubbed his head "we have to look for the other four seishi of Suzaku, you wont be able to summon Suzaku without them AND we have to visit Tai Itsukun the oracle for advise" Shun'u sighed and nodded before turning to glare at her horse "but this. this demon bucked me off, FIVE times today!" Nuriko raised an eyebrow "what's that got to do with it?" Shun'u snarled one more time before marching off to annoy Tamahome.  
  
"Oi! Obake-chan!" Tamahome gritted his teeth when he heard the nickname and turned to face his Miko who stood grinning at him. He paled as he saw a flash of black behind her and before she could react he tackled her to the ground as a dagger flew at where her head had been. He fell on top of her and looked down, shocked when he saw her pale skin and frightened gold eyes, her breathing was coming quickly as he sensed her panic. He felt something unexpected but didn't pursue it anymore. He rushed at the group of assassins hearing Nuriko's shout.  
  
Tamahome tackled her to the ground and the first thing that Shun'u thought was 'SHIT!!!' the second was absolute terror as memories came flooding back to her and she saw the knife that flew where her head had been. He was squashing her and her bruises were beginning to hurt, more panic engulfed her as she remembered a familiar body weight, her father tackling her to the ground before he started to beat her. "Please. please. please" she whispered, waves of panic washing over her. Gentle arms picked her up and carried her away "calm down no da" a gentle high-pitched voice reassured her "there's nothing to fear now no da", she was set down and turned to look at her rescuer 'NO DA?' she thought dimly. 'HOUJUN?'. She blinked, she stared, the first thought was that Houjun had run into the wall again. The second thought was that yet again there were odd grown up versions of her friends running around the place. There was no sound, which she found funny.  
  
Tai Itsukun cackled as she stared into the mirror "Yes! Now my master plan will be complete!" Hotaru Seikun and the Nyan-Nyan's beside her sweat dropped. "Has she been watching those old spy movies again?"  
  
As if in a dream she reached her hand up to caress the jaw of the foxed face Houjun look alike, who started at her touch but remained kneeling. He was slightly taller than Houjun, his hair was slightly longer, pulled tightly to the base of his neck and left to flow in a long, thin ponytail. 'Why am I doing this?' she asked herself 'I never act this way around Houjun-kun' a traitorous voice at the back of her head answered "because you always wanted to do this" she shook the disturbing thought away as her fingers found an irregularity to the strange mans chin, she dug her fingers slightly and pulled away. The mans face moved with her hand slowly coming of and revealing a wise crimson eye that looked at her in shock ,the other eye was sealed by a huge scar, but he too was caught up in the vague un realness of the situation. That's when Shun'u spoke "Houjun's got a scar like this" he shivered at the sound of his old name but somehow knew she was speaking of another "but his misses the eye" Shun'u's daring fingers traced under where an eye had once been seen then trailed over his nose "it stops there" her fingers paused under his other eye and ended on his lips. "he got it saving me from when I fell into the river when I was ten. he was twelve." her thoughts drifted away, and suddenly a twig snapped in the distance. The spell was broken and Shun'u found herself kneeling alone in a deserted clearing with empty hands, a kasa hat in front of her. She stood up slowly and shook her head.  
  
"What the &@%*&^#%^ was I #%&*&^$#^& thinking?!?!?!" she banged her head against a tree for a moment then went back to the kasa. Slinging it around her shoulders she checked her appearance in a puddle "Sugoi" she murmured to herself, maybe if she saw the funny man again she could convince him to give her the hat. A twig snapped again and she shifted her body into a fighting position, martial arts classes that were compulsory at her school readying her.  
  
"Shun'u?" she blinked then grinned "Nuriko-san!" Nuriko walked though a stand of trees to see his Miko smiling in relief. and a kasa slung around her shoulders 'now where'd she get that' Nuriko thought before smiling at her. "Now I've found you we have to get back to the horses and leave. more Kuto assassin's might show up" Shun'u's face fell. "But I don't wanna get back on the ^$#%*& horse again!" she muttered under his breath.  
  
REAL WORLD  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM NA NO DA!!!!"  
  
Hikou blinked at the mad Houjun for a moment "I thought that you only thought of Shun'u as a friend" he snickered, shutting up when Houjun shot a crimson glare in his direction. Kouji hid a grin behind her hand, looked like Genrou wasn't as unnoticed by the male population of the school as she thought. Of course Kouji would never tell her. so the masked man in the forest had spent some time alone with Shun'u and Houjun had freaked. Kouji sent a silent prayer to the god up in the heavens that was looking over Shun'u "please keep this up. I haven't had this much fun since Shun'u got drunk and went around the house with her cat perched on her head." Ryuen looked over at Kouji and noticed the glazed look in the girls emerald eyes, she giggled. Saihitei looked over at her with question marks in his eyes and she put on an innocent face, concentrating her attention on Houjun who had gone chibi and was swearing at the book.  
  
Gi Kishuku looked at the library doors and gulped, he'd always had a small bit of fear from libraries ever since that trouble with the librarian's sister at his old school. He sighed and walked in, glancing around for a moment. He saw his little brother and his little brothers boyfriend sitting in a circle with some other people, he blinked for a moment when he saw the blue and red glowing books then shrugged and walked over "What's going on?"  
  
BACK IN THE BOOK KUTO (TOURTURING NAKAGO!!! I want suggestions if you have any! The best I can do. shoving him into extremely tense sexual situations with no results (no lemon. I don't write that stuff (much) :P)  
  
Kaen hummed happily as she strode down the hallway of the Kuto palace, after getting over the shock of a pair of Bu twin look-a-likes, an older version of Ayuru and finally an older version of herself things had straightened up and were going fine. Apart from a nasty scar on her back from where she'd fallen on the dragon statue. or at least that's what Nakago had told her. She rounded a corner "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suboshi looked up from where he was making rocks levitate of the ground and looked at his brother "what was that Aniki?" he asked, Amiboshi looked up from where he had been practising a new tune ('knock em dead with a single note') on a frog "I don't know Otouto, it sounded like a extremely frightened Seiryuu no Miko who's just come face to face with something from her nightmare."  
  
Tomo paled as he stared at the young girl before him. almost identical to Soi. He shuddered a little. The girl got out of her shock and stared at his face with horror then screamed "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomo passed out from shock.  
  
KONAN  
  
Shun'u sighed happily as she patted her stomach, Tamahome and Nuriko sweat dropped. Stopping at an inn they had watched their Miko consume a large amount of food, they also had consumed a large amount of food but it still shocked them to see the slim young girl eat so much. Tamahome had been even more surprised when she'd snuck some Saki behind Nuriko's back.  
  
Shun'u began to wobble alarmingly in her seat, her vision blurred and she felt something dig into her thigh "forgot about my camera" she murmured to herself remembering the devise she had in her pocket. Shun'u hissed in pain as white lightning seemed to rip down her back, her eyes narrowed as she felt behind her, her hand came away covered in blood. Shun'u closed her eyes for a moment, seeing mentally a flash of long cranberry hair and a golden dragon. "Kaen-chan?" she managed to think through the haze of pain, which was gradually dimming. She slid sideways of her horse, and Nuriko hearing a thump turned around in horror to see his Miko shakily getting to her feet, blood pouring from a gash that had appeared mysteriously in her back.  
  
Nuriko supported the wobbling Miko then blinked. He was hallucinating. He paled again as Tamahome bought his horse to a stop "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE???" Shun'u managed to focus her eyes and went green "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" both of her seishi jumped "TOO SWEET!! TOO CUTE!! MAKE THEM GO AWAY PLEASE!?!?!" The seishi nodded in mute agreement "We heal! We fix" the green odango haired demons that had appeared in front of them chirped. Then Tamahome jumped and let out an air splitting scream "ARRRRRRR SUNAKE BABA!!!!!" Shun'u didn't look, she was to busy trying not to pass out from the sudden dizziness she was experiencing. Tai Itsukun glared at Tamahome and malleted him. The green demons descended on Shun'u. Healing and fixing her motion sickness as they had promised, then they turned to Nuriko "WE FIX YOU TOO!" Nuriko blinked "but I'm not sick or injured" the demons didn't blink "we heal you perversion!" Nuriko went red, then white, then red again before sending the Nyan-Nyan's into orbit.  
  
INTERLUDE  
  
Chichiri lay on his back by the healing spring, mask off and in just his pants, his long cerulean hair unbound and flowing around him, his one crimson eye sad *Hotaru wipes drool off keyboard* he gently touched the skin where the young girl had traced and touched his scar. Were Tai Itsukun and Suzaku crazy?!?!? Why HER!?!? He ran his hand fitfully over his eyes, trying to ignore the traitorous little voice at the back of his mind "you only ask that because you're attracted to her" he strained his ears, frowning as he realised that Tai Itsukun had brought the Miko and the seishi back to the mountain. was she trying to make him go crazy? He heard the obvious sound of Nyan-Nyan's going through the roof, either by Tai Itsukun or that obscenely strong woman with the purple hair and emperor complex. Soon they would make use of this spring so he'd better bathe. Maybe the Miko would come here.  
  
Chichiri shook his head and slipped out of his pants *it is here that Hotaru got a nosebleed from. thinking too much about this scene* and dove into the crystal waters of the spring. Chichiri had encountered many odd things in this spring, weird fish, monsters and even snakes but he had NEVER encountered a VERY naked Suzaku no Miko who had her floor length hair down around her like strands of pure fire. Unfortunately (actually Chichiri always thought of the incident as fortunate) he surfaced with his head at eye level to Shun'u's well proportioned bust..  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! HENTAI" *SLAP*  
  
IN THE REAL WORLD  
  
"I'M GOING TO &@^%&$# KILL HIM NO DA!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Celebrations! I've made it to chapter 4!  
  
Mina Sakura (friend from class): that's all right. but you managed to get 'Winter Bliss' to 7 chapters  
  
Hotaru: be quiet you  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed so far! Now I'm sorry I took so long.  
  
I need to know wether to have a successful summoning or to have the whole shunzaho saga. tell me in a review (hint, hint)  
  
For a period of 8 or so weeks at the end of this year I'm not going to be near a wired computor and will not be able to update. okay.  
  
And if you want a VERY, VERY small role in this (size of my small role) tell me!!! I've already agreed to let Rita9 have one scene where she can scratch Tama-kins ears again!!! (she's got some weird tastes. she doesn't mean Tama-neko)  
  
AND NOW. FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL READING THIS FIC I SUGGEST YOU RUN FAR, FAR AWAY NOW!!! FOR WITH THE POWER OF CHOCOLATE COFFEE STICKS I GIVE YOU  
  
AKUGIS!!!!!! (Be afraid, be very afraid (and don't worry I wont write these often))  
  
Akugi 1  
  
Chichiri: realised that Tai Itsukun had brought the Miko and the seishi back to the mountain. was she trying to make him go crazy?  
  
Hotaru: NO BUT I AM!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!! *gets pelted by all-sorts of rubbish*  
  
Akugi 2  
  
The girl got out of her shock and stared at his face with horror then......:  
  
Kaen: is that you Mr Puffy man???  
  
Tomo: O.O;;;  
  
Hotaru: I got this line out of SerenaUsagi's New world, New Priestess fic. Mina Sakura was a nicer name but she changed it T_T. Oh and Mina I will bring that Fushigi Yuugi Manga to school one day.  
  
Akugi 3  
  
Nyan-Nyans (to Nuriko): we heal you perversion!  
  
Hotohori: NOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: O.O. Hotohori you're not in this scene and you're not meant to be in love with Nuriko yet  
  
Hotohori: But we have discovered our true love already  
  
Nuriko: HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!! *Glomps Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: ^_^  
  
Hotaru: please not here!! You're freaking out Mitsukake and Chiriko and they're not even in the story yet  
  
Mitsukake: O.O  
  
Chiriko: @.@  
  
Hotaru: JA NE!!!! 


	5. Isn't this gender bending?

(Wow fifth chapter! I want to know wether we can upload other peoples fics if they ask, cause Girl in a Purple summoning outfit (long name!) has asked me to up load one of hers  
  
Disclaimer: OH COME ON!!!!  
  
Warnings: sap, slight angst (our little Shun'u reflects over stuff) Shonen ai (DUH!) weird dreams (that are REALLY weird) and. stuff (well that was intelligent) oh. and annoying brackets (like this)  
  
DUE TO A LACK OF IMAGINATION THE AUTHORESS HAS USED THE NAMES OF REVEIWERS AND FRIENDS FOR THE TEACHERS, IF YOU WISH TO MOB LAUNCH HOTARU PLEASE PROCEEDED TO THE NEAREST EXIT.  
  
Warmth Of the Flame, Chapter Six: THIS ISN'T GENDER BENDING?!!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"ARGGGGGH! SUNAKE BABA!!!!!" Tamahome went white and screamed. Tai Itsukun frowned at him and a metallic clang echoed through her palace. Chichiri blinked  
  
"Tai Itsukun no da? Why." Chichiri trailed off, and Shun'u voiced what was on his and everyone else's mind  
  
"A &#%^^%$%(*&^% FRYING PAN?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"  
  
"My mallet is at the cleaners"  
  
Shun'u blinked, she didn't know that you could clean mallets.  
  
"Therefore. FACE THE WRAITH OF THE ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOM!!! At least until my mallet is back"  
  
Tamahome cowered in the corner  
  
"Now I'm going to send you back to Konan for a while so you can start looking for the seishi again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A BREIF INTERLUDE IN KUTO  
  
Soi looked up from her romance scroll (they don't have books)  
  
"Nakago-sama where's your whip?"  
  
"It's at the cleaners"  
  
Tomo blinked, you could clean a whip?!?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori repressed a yawn, gods these meetings were boring.  
  
"Now your majesty, you are 18 and we have decided that you have put off finding an empress for long enough, there are plenty of females of extraordinary beauty in the imperial harem yet you have ignored and shunned them"  
  
Hotohori turned away "None of them can match my beauty" he informed them. The advisors fell over. "What about that girl Nuriko?" Hotohori felt a secret thrill at the thought of marrying Nuriko yet kept his face blank "Nuriko had been released from her duties in the harem until she has finished her duties as a Suzaku no Shichiseishi." he and the advisors were interrupted by shouting at the door.  
  
"I cannot let you in"  
  
"But we've gotta see Hotohori-sama"  
  
"I am afraid the all common people can only see him at audiences"  
  
"Like *&^*#!@&^% hell we're common people"  
  
"I cannot let you pass"  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
"Right"  
  
BANG!!!!!!  
  
Hotohori and the advisors sweat dropped as a guard came sailing through the door and out of the window. Hotohori turned to his advisors "you are dismissed" he turned away as they began to file out of the door and took of his crown. Then he turned to his fellow seishi and Miko. "Hiya Hotohori! Got another seishi" Hotohori turned to look at the tall blue haired, cat faced man "N.No da" Chichiri managed to stutter out nervously. Hotohori sweat dropped.  
  
WARNING: SERIOUSLY SCREWED UP DREAM SEQUENCE COMING UP (I CANT WRITE DREAM SEIQUENCES SUE ME!!!! (no don't I'm afraid of law suits))  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gentle fire swirled around the girl with the bright hair, her golden eyes widening. The fire slowly resolved into a shape, and the girl with the bright hair took a step back. The figure was of a young man, bright hair echoing the flames that still swirled around him. Long crimson wings sprang from his back, the same shade as most of his hair. The girl looked up into crimson, gold specked, eyes.. and knew. "Suzaku-Seikun" she said with a certainty born from past knowledge that she didn't know she had. The man nodded "Hello my Miko" he greeted softly, his voice soft and vibrant "I have come to warn you about the future. Kuto the enemy of my country and my rival god Seiryuu also have a Miko and seishi, you must be careful and make sure about each seishi you collect that they are in fact true Suzaku seishi" the girl's vermilion orange hair swirled around her body and she realised that she wore no clothes and her hair was undone, a thick, floor length curtain of orange silk. She nodded "My brothers and fellow gods will now test you to see wether you a suitable as a Miko" and Suzaku faded away leaving only small flames that danced against the girls skin. Slowly a the fire began to turn green and cold, ice began to for around the girl feet as a figure in green robes stepped before her, watching, her eyes widened and she jumped away, using her unnatural speed. She began to run, through the darkness, away from the ice. The green flames followed her, gradually lightening to a pale opal and another figure appeared to the side, slim a delicate, white robes like a courtesans fluttering gently. Wind began to swirl, attempting to catch the girl who only ran faster, trying to beat the gusts that threatened to carry her off into the darkness. Finally the wind died down and the girl stopped, collapsing on the unseen ground panting. Lifting her head her eyes widened as the flames turned blue. A figure in blue armour stood before her, looking down with hate filled gold eyes. The girl backed away, even as the man caught her arm. Crimson fire bloomed along the girls skin and pushed him back, even as water began to collect at her feet, slowly rising. then she saw a girl with long cranberry red hair slowly being eaten up by the blue flames.....  
  
"^#!(*^@^*!*)&^@#&)^&$*(& hell!" Shun'u sat up in her bed, sweat dripping into the small of her back.  
  
"Older brother what does ^#!(*^@^*!*)&^@#&)^&$*(& mean?" Yuiren asked from anther room as Tamahome tucked her into bed. Tamahome blinked and walked into the room that the seishi were sharing. bad enough all the confusing stuff happening, Chichiri disappearing and Hotohori showing up. now his Miko was teaching his little siblings bad words. He walked into the room, intent on giving her a tongue lashing when he stopped. Shun'u was sitting up from her pallet, tears streaming down her face silently as she bit her lip. Her sleeping kimono that Nuriko had lent her, had slipped down just enough to give Tamahome a nice glimpse of her cleavage. and the large bruises that marred her chest. The flickering light showed more bruises running along her face and neck. Tamahome silently closed the door allowing the Miko her privacy.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
A silent Shun'u at her breakfast, ignoring the world and caught up in her silent pain. Gyakuran sat down next to her and tugged on her robe, the odd clothing she'd been wearing yesterday was a bit to dirty. "Oh. Yes?" Shun'u asked blinking down at her  
  
"Are you my brothers wife??"  
  
Silence, Shun'u stared at her for a second before in a quiet voice asking "Now why do you ask that?" Yuiren smiled as she sat down beside her sister "Cause older brother kept staring at you chest last night and papa told Chuei that you shouldn't stare at a womans chest unless your married to her"  
  
Shun'u didn't even react, the Seishi stared at her in alarm. "Obake-chan I'll deal with you later" she intoned, her voice so blank that Tamahome shivered involuntarily.  
  
REAL WORLD  
  
It was destined to happen. and it did, the bell for the end of lunch rang and with a sigh the group split making plans to meet at Tamahome and Ayuru's house (also Chuin's but that's another story) since it was the largest (IT'S A MANSION FOR SUZAKU'S SAKE!!!!) of course there was the problem of the three other siblings in the family but that could be taken care of when they got there.  
  
RELIGIOUS EDUCATION  
  
Houjun sighed as he tried to focus on the paragraph on mosques in his book. "Ri-san? Ri-san?!? RI-SAN!?!?!?!?" Houjun jerked his head up to stare at his sensei who was frowning down at him "What is it Sakata-sensei?" he asked blinking, his teacher shook her head "Houjun the bell rang five minutes ago. Schools over.." she never got a chance to finish. "DAAAAAAA!!!!!" a chibi Houjun grabbed his bag and raced out the door trying to catch up to Hikou who had already left. Sakata-sensei shook her head "He doesn't know what he's got coming to him" she informed the air, there was a red flash and Sakata-sensei frowned "Don't be rude, of course I'm not going to interfere. not unless he continues to be as clueless as he is now" there was another red flash "that's none of your business"  
  
BIOLOGY/ CHEMESTRY (they have a small mixed course at my school during the holidays so I'm using that idea)  
  
Juan yawned, she already knew all of this. what was the point of her teachers making her repeat lessons when she already knew the stuff in them? Glancing next to her she noticed that Ryuen, Kouji, Chuin and Hakurou were absorbed by the interesting lecture. The bell rang and they all jumped up , making for the door as fast as they could. Hiroshi-sensei looked up from the board to see that her classroom was empty. Sweat dropping she shrugged and started on her own private experiment. a water that would change the gender of the drinker. Then she froze, realising that Kou Shun'u had not been in class.  
  
POLITICS  
  
Saihitei, Kishuku and Ayuru walked away from politics class with mixed feelings, the Maji era was a confusing era to study. that and the fact that two of their female friends were stuck in a pair of books had lead them to getting so muddled up that Ember-sensei had given some books and told them to just read for the rest of the class.  
  
BOOK WORLD KONAN  
  
"@^%(#%^@*&$#*^ ECCHI HENTAI!!!" the yell echoed through the forest as the seishi set up camp for the night. Tamahome ducked as various items of rocks and clothing were thrown at him. Nuriko sighed and continued to create the fire, dragging a few small trees's to help start it. Hotohori sweat dropped as Nuriko picked up a small tree and started snapping it into small bits, just like a twig.  
  
Shun'u stopped swearing and sighed, sitting down next to Nuriko. The light of the fire swirled against her borrowed robe, making it almost see through. Nuriko and Hotohori glanced at the bruises they could see with concern. "Ne Shun'u-chan, there's a healing spring near by and those bruises look painful" Shun'u smiled with relief and started off the way that Nuriko had pointed in.  
  
Shun'u sighed as the water seeped into her skin, she was feeling better already, and the water wasn't too deep. Pulling herself out of the water she began to pull on her clothes when the sound of snapping branches reached her. There was a thump as Nuriko fell out of the nearest tree, still frozen from the shock of seeing that over 60% of his Miko was covered in bruises.  
  
"..." ". how did you get all those bruises?" "..." "Oh come on. alright I was worried about you and went to check on you"  
  
Shun'u sniffed a little and held back the tears, without knowing what she was doing she'd dropped her clothes and was hugging Nuriko "Thanks. no one's ever showed me so much concern before." unnoticed by the two of them, the top of Nuriko's robe had slipped down revealing  
  
"OH MY &#*(#@Q$@*$#@!@#&*$(%^#()#%^$*#() SUZAKU!!! YOU'RE A GUY. isn't this gender bending?" Nuriko blushed and tightened his robes  
  
"the course of true love caused me to stray from the course of manhood"  
  
Shun'u blinked and sweat dropped  
  
"Oh you mean Hotohori-sama"  
  
Nuriko nodded  
  
"Well don't worry then. I wont tell. for a price"  
  
Nuriko leaned forward  
  
"Well you must of learned a few tricks in the harem and there's this VERY stubborn man that I need to learn to seduce....."  
  
REAL WORLD  
  
".." ".." ".." ".." ".." ".." ".." "well this certainly is an interesting development no da"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5 NO DA!!!!!  
  
RUN FOR YOUR LIVES (this seems to have become a common occurance)  
  
FUSHIGI AKUGI!!!!  
  
Akugi 1  
  
Hotaru: Hotohori and his advisors sweat dropped as a guard went flying through the door and out of the window  
  
Advisor one: Heika we take it back  
  
Advisor two: PLEASE don't marry the Nuriko girl  
  
Advisor three: marry the Suzaku no Miko instead  
  
Shun'u, Hotohori and Nuriko: .; .; ..;  
  
Akugi 2  
  
"Well you must of learned a few tricks in the harem and there's this VERY stubborn man that I need to learn to seduce....."  
  
"oh who?"  
  
"Tatra"  
  
(Sorry couldn't resist it!)  
  
Akugi 3 (not really an Akugi)  
  
Hotaru: SO GOOD TO BE BACK MINNA!!!!  
  
Youko Firefly (small annoying voice in my head): but didn't you say 8 weeks? It's already been 10  
  
Hotaru: ^_^.;; SORRY FOR THE DELAY MINNA! 


	6. WHAT THE F&CK? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!

Warmth of the flame 6  
  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I DON'T HAVE AN IMAGINATION THAT'S WHY I USED YOUR NAMES!!! #Ahem#  
  
Now that I've got that off my mind it's time for me to get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ALL!!!!  
  
Shun'u: Hotaru-sama that's not true  
  
Hotaru: .. Be quiet you!  
  
Warnings: This is AU: Hakurou isn't dead yet, he's just sick! (he's too cute to kill!)  
  
Chapter Six: WHAT THE F^#&(#$%^&$&(^%CK? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~* In the portal of time (Aka something that's going to happen and that's in the past. get me? ^_^.;) *~*~*  
  
He lifted his head, staring at his god with tear filled gold eyes. A faint bruise was marring his face from where he had been slapped. Suzaku bent down and brushed away the ache on his chosen seishi's face. but he couldn't brush away the ache that filled the young mans heart. "Tasuki it's time for you to be reincarnated. do you have any preferences. however know this. you WILL be reincarnated for your next life as a female. nearly all the seishi will be. it will be a test of sorts. Tasuki nodded "I. I. want. a life where it might be possible to fully win. Ch. his heart without competing with a dead memory." Suzaku nodded "it will be done but you must work to earn his heart" The vermilion haired man nodded "oh and two more things?" the god nodded "let Kouji have someone to love in this life and.........." The god leaned forward catching the whispered ending "make sure that Aidou's near me"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shun'u yawned and stretched as she managed to balance on the horse. The sun was shining, her uniform was clean, she'd beat up Obake-chan before breakfast and Nuriko had taught her a few tricks about catching a man's eye. All in all it was looking to be a good day.  
  
***  
  
The group of bandits waited staring at the group odd people walking past. Waiting until they had stopped for a midday meal the bandits stuck.  
  
***  
  
Shun'u woke up with a pounding head, her eyes swirling faintly as she tried to register what was happening.  
  
She was lying on stone.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori were tied up next to her.  
  
Her ears felt light and she realised with horror someone had removed her earrings.  
  
Beside her Hotohori and Nuriko were already awake and staring at her with concern. She winced as she realise that her uniform tie which kept her sailor stripes from falling down had come undone and she was showing some pretty serious bruising. A muffled groan from behind her told her that Obake chan was awaking and she twisted around to see him.  
  
"Knock, Knock!"  
  
Shun'u's head whipped around at the familiar phrase then realised it was a man who had said it. so she proceeded to stare along with the others and finally know what other people thought about her best buddy's door routine.  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
"Kouji coming to see if the captives have any reasons to put forward so that all their stuff isn't kept"  
  
"Why come in Kouji-sama and take a pick of the prisoners"  
  
"Thanks I will"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kouji opened the doors and looked at the prisoners. Hakurou was dying and a dying man should be allowed to look at some thing aesthetic (wow Kouji used a big word!) supposedly looking at something beautiful was VERY good for the health.  
  
And what luck! There was a beautiful young man with long aqua, (slowly turning sapphire as he matured) haired young man with brilliant violet eyes, a petite violet haired beauty with large rose-violet eyes and a cute little mole under one eye, a breath taking beauty with pure gold eyes and long charcoal silver hair and finally ....  
  
Kouji caught his breath as he stared into familiar melting gold pools of light, one of the eyes standing out because of the gradually fading bruise that surrounded it. His eyes wandered, yes a familiar haircut and identical face. no wait, this face was more feminine. His eyes wandered lower and her took in the perfect figure beneath the odd black clothing.  
  
Genrou. not him, maybe a relative?  
  
He walked slowly over to the beauty and undid her chains, fulling her to her feet. He winced as he saw the very painful bruises one her chest. He walked around her inspecting her from every angle and noted the VERY long hair. He untied it and spread it out, allowing it to fall around her, making her look like a proper female. Nodding he pulled on the chain still around her wrists and began to lead her out of the chamber. Noticing the silence and her proud posture.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!" he turned to look at the violet eyed young man, who had a red sign blazing on his forehead "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?!?!?!" Kouji frowned, he was being very protective of the girl, Her Husband?  
  
"She's going to bargain for your belongings, consider yourself lucky, usually we just take the stuff and leave ya out in the woods" The girls husband glared at him. The girl shifted and smirked in such a familiar way that he felt a stab of pain. How long had it been since Genrou had left to get the medicine for Hakurou? How long since he'd seen the twin fangs?  
  
"Calm down Obake-chan!" Kouji snickered at the nickname "I'll be fine. and if they try to hurt me I'll kick their F$#&*#$^%#^&%(*%cking asses" Kouji let his eyes widen "young ladies like yourself shouldn't know words like that" he informed her as he marched her off, her long thick hair swishing like a curtain and obscuring her features. The girl snorted "ME?." bet she never got to finish, because the doors swung open to the main hall and they walked in front off Hakurou and a few select bandits.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There was silence as they all stared at the young girl who stared back at them. Then Hakurou shifted in his seat "Genrou?" the girls head snapped up to look at him and her eyes widened, and he saw her mouth two words 'Hakurou-sempai' the her eyes narrowed and she proceeded to look at a point above his head. Eiken walked up to her and slapped her "Oi, th' boss asked ya a question" the girl turned to look at him and suddenly her foot struck out, Eiken grunted and slid to the floor in pain. The girl couldn't stop a fanged grin as she watched him writhe on the floor.  
  
Hakurou cleared his throat and she turned her attention back to him "Now. who are you and what is your wealth?" the girl cocked her head "which name? And what title?" Hakurou sweat dropped "anou. all of them" the girl shifted "My name is Kou Shun'u, my nickname is Genrou and I am Suzaku no Miko"  
  
Hakurou felt his heart start to pound . Suzaku no Miko? Already? He opened his mouth to ask a question but before he could the doors slammed open and an orange streaked wind swept in.  
  
"I go away for a few days and ya go and get a wife ne Hakurou?" Hakurou blinked as he stared at Genrou who had the young girl 'Shun'u' he reminded himself slung over his shoulders.  
  
Shun'u glared down at the red haired somebody who was ruining her dignity like this. "I'm not his #@&^@#%%#()& wife!" She growled at him, causing him to yelp in shock and drop her.  
  
Landing with a TWUMP and a groan Shun'u got to her feet and pulled her hair back with a spare hair tie before whirling around to beat the #^&*$# out of the ahou who had dropped her. She froze at the same time he did as they stared at one another, with her hair pulled back it became painfully obvious:  
  
"WHAT THE F^#&(#$%^&$&(^%CK? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!" both of the look-alikes screamed.  
***MEANWHILE IN KUTO ***  
  
"Hey Amiboshi have you seen Nakago-sama?"  
  
"Nope" Amiboshi turned his head back to his brother  
  
"Kaen?" Her look-alike shook her head, the long French braid swinging.  
  
"Suboshi?" the younger twin lifted his head and blinked innocently.  
  
"Gee, I don't know where he went Soi. Tomo said he had something to show him."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!"  
  
END CHAPTER SIX  
  
Ehehehehehehe. I had to add that little bit, sorry about the length of the chapters but if you want them longer it would take me longer than usual to write it.  
  
I WANT IDEA'S FOR A PAIRING INCLUDING TAMAHOME!!!! (it cant include Nakago, Tomo, Hotohori or Nuriko. I was thinking Kaen or Shun'u (joking))  
  
AND NOW (Run, run like the wind. and never look back).AKUGI!!!!!!  
  
Akugi 1  
  
She realised to her horror that someone had removed her earrings.  
  
Shun'u: Damn. I hope no one finds the micro chip on them.  
  
Tasuki: Gets chip and inserts it into Hotaru's laptop *drools over the "special" pictures of Chichiri.  
  
Hotohori: Hotaru how is this possible? We don't even know that Genrou is Tasuki.  
  
Hotaru: ^_^.; Pardon  
  
Hotohori: I said we didn't know that Genrou is Ta. oh  
  
Chichiri: *sees pics* HOTARU NO DA!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Not mine. Shun'u and Tasuki's  
  
*Chichiri goes chibi and starts to chase a chibi Tasuki and Shun'u around the room.  
  
Akugi 2  
  
*What if Hotaru got straight to the point in the KUTO INTERLUDE (MEAN WHILE IN KUTO) and didn't draw it out?*  
  
Soi: Hey Amiboshi have you seen Nakago-sama?  
  
Amiboshi: Yeah. he and Tomo are making out in the bathing room  
  
Soi and other Seiryuu seishi: O.O; O.O; (Kaen and Soi) OoO;(Miboshi) O.O.O.O;; (twins) Ov.vO (Ashitare (AKA Chibi wolfman ) 


	7. Interlude1 Odango's and Librians Kishuku

Warmth of the flame: Interlude 1: Odango's and Librarians- Kishuku  
  
(The Interlude Series will pop up from time to time. and it's your que to think "Oh dear Hotaru's stuck on idea's for the actual fic." The Interlude's will go into events that happen before this fic was set. sort of clear things up. and would you believe I've already thought out the end and some of my friends have given me idea's for a sequel (I'm ambitious) well that's enough)  
  
Disclaimer: No Own  
  
Warnings: Odd families, slight Miaka and Kishuku bashing, utter weirdness, slight crossover theme's (You might need to know ranma ½ to get what I'm hinting at)  
  
Warmth of the flame: Interlude 1: Odango's and Librarians- Kishuku  
"Oi Aniki" Gi Kishuku turned around to grin at his younger brother who was running down the path to their school, dragging their little sister Yui behind him, he grinned when he saw Yui, her light blonde hair was sticking up in all directions and it was obvious that Ayuru had been dragging her at a high speed.  
  
Yui grinned up at her brother "One of my friends is coming home with us today. And there she is"  
  
Kishuku turned around and his breath caught in his throat, standing behind him was. an angel. and red haired odangoed angel who was stuffing down a packet of Oreo's at high speed. but an angel never the less. And an angel he had, had a crush on for the past three years, since she'd swiped his lunch box.  
  
"Miaka." he breathed as she meet his eyes and blushed  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
Ayuru blinked as Yui nudged him "Ne Aniki. you're sweat dropping" Ayuru shrugged, his plain black uniform crinkling, "do they always do this?" Yui nodded, "They started doing this at that archery tournament, she dropped her sandwich on his head and he bought her a new one" Ayuru scratched his head "Hey. wasn't that the tournament that you were drooling all over that cranberry haired archer from Shi Ten Chi Sho high school?" Yui went bright, bright red.  
  
Ayuru didn't notice this and continued to on "We belong to Tenkou High. even after we transfer at the end of this term we will still be the enemy until we've settled in." Yui blinked at her older brother, the only other member of the family apart from their mother who showed Hin colouring. whatever Hin was. she'd asked her mother who'd gone silent on her "You sound like a military general. a shogun" Ayuru felt a flash of Da Ja Vu but ignored it. Shrugging Yui turned her attention back to the spectacle taking place in front of her. "Uh Oh"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Kishuku"  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"GI KISHUKU HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR MY SISTER. YOU PHEDOPHILE!!!!"  
  
A large sandy haired. demon head?!?!?!? Loomed over Kishuku as Miaka looked up unimpressed  
  
"Oniisan. you've been taking lessons from Mr Tendo haven't you" She sighed as she pulled out the cork and deflated one VERY angry Yuuki Keisuke, the librarian for the school.  
  
A chibi Kishuku had latched himself to Ayuru's leg and Ayuru was trying to look like he didn't know the chibi attached to his leg. "Lets head home shall we?" he asked icily, causing Keisuke to go pale. "Hai" Miaka agreed, they hurried away, trying to ignore Keisuke's lethal glare at their backs  
  
*OWARI*  
  
(Ehehehehe. ohohohoho --- stuck for words. what can I say. most of the interludes will be more agsty. just wait until the interlude when Houjun meets Shun'u (KAWAII. I just need to write it up from the refill draft. I should have been doing maths)) 


	8. Another person gets sucked into the book

Warmth of the Flame 7: Another person enters the book  
  
Disclaimer: No Own  
  
Warnings: Angst, shonen ai. ect  
  
Warmth of the Flame 7: Rivalry  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Daddy do you hate me?"  
  
The man froze, his arm still raised. His hate filled black eyes clearing to liquid gold for a moment.  
  
"N. no. Shun'u-chan why do you ask that?"  
  
The girl squinted up at him for a moment, it was hard for her to see through the black eye.  
  
"You always hit me an' Kaen."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.*spluch*"  
  
"Ewwwwwww... Nuriko did you have to blow your nose in my shirt?"  
  
"Sorry Tamakins, I forgot my handkerchief... someone must be thinking about me"  
  
Shun'u turned and raised her eyebrows at Hotohori who went red 'Guilty as charged... wonder what would happen if he found out that Nuriko's a guy' the Genrou side of her personality took over 'well we ain't gonna let that happen. not while the head match maker of Shi Ten Ji Shou high is here... Bwahahaha'  
  
"BWAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Shun'u burst out loud as they rode down a stretch of deserted road. Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome and Tasuki all jumped and looked at her, she appeared not to notice, she had an odd glaze to her eyes and long fangs were peaking over her lips. In all she looked like a psycho maniac who had just come up with the perfect way to destroy the world.  
  
Tasuki sweet beaded "This is th' girl who's gunna summon Suzaku an' wish peace t' Konan?" he asked the sky. Still there was something faintly disturbing about Shun'u, something very familiar and at the same time distant, like those mothers who see the spirits of their yet to be born children... 'WHAT THE F******************CK AM I THINKIN'? SHE LOOKS LIKE ME OR MY DAMN SISTERS. THAT'S WHY SHE'S FIMILIAR' nodding to himself he set his eyes straight ahead and watched the road. not noticing the evil glance that his horse sent his way.  
  
Hotohori felt himself blush as Shun'u sent a VEEEEEERY knowing look his way, trying to regain his regal balance he reassured himself  
  
'Of course it is alright for us... me to think of Nuriko... I was just wondering what she'd look like in wedding robes that's all... yes that was a very innocent thought, nothing to be ashamed of... and about wondering about Nuriko without any robes at all... that wasn't so innocent..." Hotohori felt himself blush 'we are a hentai... why did we think of Nuriko as a man...?' the realisation hit him... and with it came denial.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GAY" he suddenly screamed causing Shun'u, Tama and Tasuki to fall of their horses. with Shun'u landing right on Tama... a slap and a lesson from Nuriko about behaving ones self around ladies, a very bruised Tama was again riding on his horse, Hotohori's outburst forgotten.  
  
*REAL WORLD. (well actually both worlds are real. but for now I'll just call Shun'u's world the REAL WORLD okay?)*  
  
"Ohhhhh 'The maiden fell from her horse onto the warrior of the demon, her legs splayed' (Chuin)  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Thwump* (Guess who)  
  
"Chuin you read that paragraph out loud on purpose didn't you?" (Ayuru)  
  
"... Yes Ayuru-chan I did, I wanted to see how far Houjun-san's blood pressure could rise" (Chuin)  
  
"Well he's beginning to recover from his shock" (Juan)  
  
"Dammit no da... I want to go into the book... how's Shun'u supposed to look after herself when she's riding with a pervert" (I'm not telling who)  
  
"Hey... that's not nice, that Tamahome seems very good to me" (Kishuku)  
  
A red glow surrounded the old red leather book, there was a flash as Houjun disappeared  
  
"Uh Oh!" (Everyone present... except Hikou and Kouji who are. yet again making out)  
  
"KONNICHI WA MINNA SAN... er... what's going on?"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhh...Boshimori-kun... sit down... it's a long story... what are you doing at the Gi house anyways?"  
  
"I'm Chuei's study buddy!"  
  
*IN THE BOOK... KUTO*  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Tomo looked up from Shin... "Did you hear that?"  
  
Kaen blinked a little "Yeah it sounded like an extremely surprised Ri Houjun"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just someone that my little sister has a crush on. she can deny it all she wants but... SHE CAN'T HIDE IT FROM HER OLDER SISTER MWAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Yep she's Seiryuu no Miko alright. she's even got the laugh"  
  
*KONAN*  
  
The horses shielded as a bright red light surrounded the seishi and Miko, it slowly cleared to reveal a tall figure...  
  
"HOUJUN SEMPAI?!?!?!"  
  
End chapter 7  
  
(All right kill me for ending the chapter like this. But first  
  
AKUGI'S!!!! (Aww come on... they're not that bad are they? Besides I can't help myself)  
  
Akugi 1  
  
Tasuki sweet beaded "This is th' girl who's gunna summon Suzaku an' wish peace t' Konan?" he asked the sky.  
  
Suzaku: Yeah... I wanted Ayuru but he was born a guy. oh well. I'll get Hotaru to write another fic like that  
  
Hotaru: @_@. To much of a work load already  
  
Akugi 2  
  
Ryuen: Ehhhhhhhhh...Boshimori-kun... sit down... it's a long story... what are you doing at the Gi house anyways?  
  
Boshimori: Well I'm really Chuei's secret lover but Hotaru doesn't want anyone to know she has such a hentai mind  
  
Kishiku: HOTARU!! *summons the power of bad hair*  
  
Hotaru: Hey... you don't know that you're Tama *is gagged by Youko... the one in charge of making sure she doesn't spoil anything to seriously*  
  
Akugi 3  
  
... with Shun'u landing right on Tama  
  
Shun'u: SIT!!!!  
  
Tamahome: *Splats into ground*  
  
Hotaru and Kagome: This is not Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!  
  
Inyasha: *Imitates Kishuku (and not on purpose either)*  
  
(Yeah these were pretty lame and bad... but it's 9:45 PM and I have to go to bed now) 


	9. 30 minutes

Warmth of the Flame Eight: 30 minutes  
  
(I'm Back... Hows it going? Feel free to send me ideas for the story or akugi's)  
  
Disclaimer: ".... ...." (the title from the fic is from a song by TATU that I was listening to while drawing up the draft for the story)  
  
Warnings: Faint rivalry ^.~. ANGST!!! DRAMA!!!  
  
[Out of sight  
  
Out of Mind  
  
Out of Time  
  
To Decide  
  
Should I run?  
  
Should I hide?  
  
For the rest of our lives]  
  
Warmth of the Flame Eight: 30 minutes  
  
"HOUJUN SEMPAI?!?!?!"  
  
Tasuki waved his hand to clear the red mist and froze as his Miko uttered the name... in front of him stood a young man, maybe a year older than him. AND WHAT A HOTTIE HE WAS!!!! Tasuki tried very hard NOT to drool as he got a clear view, the man had long sky blue hair was pulled tightly at the base of his neck in a waist length ponytail. Slanted mysterious burgundy red eyes looked at him in shock, a faint white scar curving over the bridge of his nose and ending dangerously close to the side of his left eye. His skin was pale cream, which tinged a faint red as Tasuki raked his eyes up and down his body. "A... Anou" He murmured in a soft deep voice and Tasuki nearly fell of his horse... his heart was pounding and all his predator instincts were up.  
  
"SWIIIIIIISH" Tasuki blinked as his Miko threw himself from her horse and glomped the gorgeous man round the neck. He felt a pang of jealousy then his curiosity took over. The man was dressed similar to his Miko, in black, but instead the many coloured stripes he had a red trimming to his high necked black jacket, which was done up with the traditional frogs. Both his and Shun'u's clothing bore a symbol of four creatures intertwining in a loop.  
  
"Chichiri?" he heard Hotohori murmur as he also stared at the new arrival who was conversing with their Miko:  
  
"So why're you in th' book Houjun-sempai?"  
  
"I yelled at it... and it's Houjun not Houjun-sempai no da"  
  
".........."  
  
"..........da?"  
  
".........."  
  
"..........da?"  
  
".........."  
  
"..........da?"  
  
".........."  
"Shun'u-chan no da? You've gone red no da"  
  
"It's nothin'... So you yelled at th' book... y..."  
  
"YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!" All jumped and turned to the disturbance... there was a pause then:  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGH SUNAKE BABA!!!!" *TONG!!!*  
  
"OH #&^%#!#$@#*&%^#&*@#^%@)(*^#@$^%!@(*^%#@$*%@!*$#@*&%... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!?!" *SPLAT*  
  
Tai Itsukun looked pleased as she floated upside-down wielding the almighty frying pan of doom(TM) (Her mallet is still at the cleaners... even though Nakago now has his whip back (Refer to Chapter Five: THIS ISN'T GENDER BENDING?!!?!?) ... this might have something to do with the fact that having Nakago glare down at you will speed up the rate of cleaning and drop the price than to have a cute pig tailed girl drop of the mallet (Okay that might be a bit scary but not as much as Nakago)).  
  
She wasn't talking to them, she was talking to floating, glowing ball of red light. If the ball answered they didn't hear it but she turned back to them. "HE..." She pointed at Houjun "Has already been in this word for twenty minutes... he must return in ten minutes so do what you have to do by then..." Tamahome looked up from his calculating how much he could sell the Chichiri look-alikes jacket. "But how can he possibly be that fast... I mean even my old master Tokaki couldn't do that in ten minutes..." *CRUNCH!!!*  
  
A scarlet Shun'u and Houjun were standing over the dazed Tamahome with large boxing gloved in their hands "YOU @&^$#%()*#@^$(*)@#^$)@#(84#*^#@$64523489#&^*@#$@(#*^$@)#(*^$)$%^*&#@^$(*@#^$ *@^#$(*^#$%)(_@*#^$()*@#^$(*^@#(%*^a$^!@&*%@5*&%#@*&@$#%)@(#$^)(@*#^$*^@#$%^ @$#%)(@*#^_(!@(*%#^)@(*#^$*&%*@&%#$*^@#*&%@**^#@$5#@**(^$#@&^@%#*&%@#$&%@$%! @*&%$*#*@$&*@#%*&^@#@!^#*(&(%^$@^##*(^#5#@*&%&*%$#@*&%#$%(*@&#$%*(#^%@*&(#^$ 29386^*%@#(*&^%*^#@^&%#@$()*$%*(&^#@$(*^@#$@#%675*&^#$(*@#^&$^#)$(%*^@#)($*^ &#@(*&$^%@(*#)$&()*$%^(*#&^#@)_($^()*#&^%)(_^$%*&#%$@#$&*$#(*%)^#@&%^$($#*%^ *&(..."  
  
Everyone allowed their eyes to widen as Shun'u used the full extent of her vocabulary at Tamahome who was thanking Suzaku that none of his siblings were near by.  
  
"@#*^$%#(*^ HENTAI ECCHI PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun'u took a deep breath.  
  
Tasuki whistled under his breath in appreciation, the girl would fit right into the Reikaku bandits with that sort of a vocabulary.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Shun'u spun and saw that Houjun was beginning to fade into red light, his eyes met hers. Burgundy red meeting melted gold.  
  
***REAL WORLD***  
  
*Sakata-Sensei looked up from the book she was reading as a red light flared... "DAMMIT ARE THEY EVER GOING TO ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS FOR ONE ANOTHER?!?!?!?!" she yelled as she realised what the red light meant "AND AFTER WE WENT TO ALL THAT TROUBLE TO PULL HOUJUN INTO THE BOOK... I DON'T WANNA GET MALLETED LIKE TAI ITSUKUN DID WHEN SHE FOUND OUT AGAIN!!!" The other teachers in the staff room nodded in agreement, hidden secrets in their eyes.*  
  
***BACK IN THE BOOK***  
  
"Before I leave... Shun'u, Kaen's in the book no da..." Shun'u's eyes widened at the mention of her sister. "She's the Sei..." There was an explosion and Houjun's voice disappeared, nearly transparent he reached for Shun'u who ran forward, arms trying to catch him, he disappeared just she passed though him... but Shun'u could have sworn she felt the brush of his lips against hers, or maybe it was just the wind and her overactive imagination. She collapsed to her knees and let the tears trickle silently down her cheeks, a terrible wave of homesickness enveloping her....... and also the disappointment of her heart, who was sick of denying and hiding.  
  
End chapter eight  
  
(Man... what an angsty ending ne? DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW THE SCENE IS LIKE THE TAMA/MIAKA SCENE WITH THE ILLUSION CARDS!!! I will rectify the problem (Maybe in the sequel (if I ever get round to it) or maybe in this arc) Coming up next chapter: SOME LIME!!! BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU WANT IT!!! AND YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHICH PAIR TOO!!! (oh as if... I'm definitely going to get some lime between Tasuki and Chichiri within the next three chapters!)  
  
AND NOW!!! AKUGI'S!!!  
  
Akugi 1:  
  
Tasuki nearly fell of his horse  
  
Tasuki: *THUMP*!!!  
  
Hotaru: dammit Tasuki, the story says NEARLY!!!  
  
Akugi 2:  
  
but Shun'u could have sworn she felt the brush of his lips against  
  
Nuriko (from the sidelines): Wow, who thought Hotaru could get so romantic!  
  
Hotohori: Next she'll be writing lemons!!!  
  
Hotaru: I wouldn't go THAT far... but there might be some lime... next chapter  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori: Yatta!!!  
  
Akugi 3 Tamahome: I mean even my old master Tokaki couldn't do that in ten minutes... hey where'd they go?  
  
*Strange sound are heard from bushes*  
  
Hotaru: ^_^.; I guess your master Tokaki isn't like Houjun... DAMMIT THE MIKO'S SUPPOSED TO BE A VIRGIN *Gets out mallet and separates the two annoyed, half-dressed students*  
  
Akugi 4:  
  
Nakago: Hotaru why aren't the Seiryuu seishi in this chapter?  
  
Hotaru: ummm... well you see...  
  
Nakago: *Begins to glow blue*  
  
Hotaru: Ehehehehe (-- is very, VERY nervous) you're in it now right?  
  
Nakago: oh  
  
Hotaru: BLONDE!!! *Is chi-blasted to Hokkan where she makes the acquaintance of two lovely see-thru guys*  
  
(Would you believe that I wrote all of this in a night... okay I wrote the first page in Japanese study)  
  
JA NE!!! 


	10. Sugar ‘n’ spice ‘n’ everything nice

Warmth of the flame Nine: Sugar 'n' spice 'n' everything nice  
  
(HIIIIII!!!! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! #ahem# I never thought this fic would go this far, nor did I think my writing would be this bad.)  
To Sakata Ri Houjun who asked for Chichiri and Tasuki lime, I cant do it this chapter cause they're not back at the palace yet... how about next chapter... give me some pointers?  
  
YAY!!! Horyuu oneechan finally got her account up and running!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY or anything that my weird and perverted mind will pop in.  
  
Warnings: Lime!!!! And everything else (I've been very angsty lately)... AND I'M TRYIN TO KEEP THE RAITING AT PG-13 BUT IF IT'S TOO MUCH FOR THAT TELL ME!!!!.  
  
Warmth of the flame Nine: Sugar 'n' spice 'n' everything nice (it's a Nuriko X Hotohori angst chapter!!!!)  
  
Nuriko stared at the open sky, tomorrow they'd be back in the palace, he would have to go back to his normal duties, no more being close to Hotohori... and Hotohori would never except him as he truly was. The shoulder of his robe slipped a little revealing the curve of a feminine shoulder. His hair was done in its usual plait down his back. He shivered as a cool night breeze brushed past him and then stiffened in shock as a pair of red silk clad arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a warm chin suddenly rested on his bare shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hotohori looked at the other seishi and the Miko who were getting ready for the night:  
  
Tasuki was already asleep and snoring enough to deafen anyone unlucky enough to sleep beside him.  
  
Tamahome was counting all the money that he'd earned over the past weeks, this look on his face was this --- $_$  
  
Shun'u was cackling over something in her hand, as she lay on her sleeping pallet, looking closer he saw a small silver box in her hand with a small rectangular screen in it that was showing tiny, very realistic young people moving around in it. (Digital camera)  
  
Hotohori looked around but couldn't find the figure of the only other female in their group. "Miko-sama... where is Nuriko" Shun'u glared at him and he began to quake 'she has a very frightening glare' Shun'u cleared her throat "It's Shun'u, not Miko-sama, not your eminence, I'll except Suzaku no Miko on formal occasions but there aren't any at the moment SO IT'S SHUN'U!!!!" Hotohori nodded, "Anyway, I think Nuriko went over to the cliffs, the ^&*%%$ romantic wanted to watch the sunset." Hotohori nodded and headed over to the isolated cliffs. Shun'u smirked at his retreating back, before a sleepy voice interrupted her thoughts "Yer the f%&*%cker that suggested that Nuriko go watch th' sunset so why'd ya bash her?" Shun'u turned to stare at her look alike and gave him a fanged grin which was REALLY evil, "there's a reason I'm known as the match maker of Shi Ten Chi Sho high school" She winked and turned over, punching her pillow and letting exhaustion take over her, sweet dreams of Houjun popping into her head.  
  
Tasuki pondered his Miko's words, he didn't know what a high school was but was slowly putting two and two together 'th' devil... she totally set those two up!!!' a smirk similar to Shun'u's wormed itself onto his face "Who'da thought" he murmured to himself "Not you, Fang-boy, you're not bright enough to......"  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!"  
  
"Itaiiiiiiiiii!!"  
  
"Feh, Serves you right , Obake-chan"  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori made his way up to the cliff then stopped, Nuriko was watching the stars, her robe falling slightly off her shoulders, he moved forward silently, his eyes riveted by the soft white flesh. Nuriko shivered as a breeze brushed them and without thinking he wrapped his arms around the slim body, resting his chin on the soft slightly chilled flesh, enjoying the shivers that went through the small frame. "Ho... Hotohori-sama?" the quiet whisper reached his ears.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" Nuriko blinked then jumped as lips whispered over his shoulders, the kiss then travelling to his cheek then moving to nibble on his ear as hands began to massaged and caress. Tilting his head as Hotohori bit possessively. He knew things were getting out of hand when Hotohori reached for the ties to his robe, his own hands came up to stop Hotohori's "No...Please.." his response was a growl  
  
Hotohori felt an unfamiliar heat fill him as Nuriko pushed his hands away, "No...Please.." he growled and flipped the violet seishi onto her back and caught the pretty pink lips in a bruising kiss, "No! ONEGAI!" his senses were clouded as he pulled away the robes while nibbling on the lower lip... his hands touched soft FLAT flesh and he froze, only for a moment but that was enough for Nuriko to wrench herself.... himself away "I'm so sorry!" the delicate voice sobbed and then he was along in the dark.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shun'u was jolted from her sleep (and her #ahem# interesting dreams of Houjun... not that she ever remembered those dreams) at the sound of sobs. She got to her feet and saw Nuriko curled up on his sleeping pallet sobbing, the effeminate seishi's robes were askew and his lips looking decidedly swollen. Nuriko lifted his tear stained face to Shun'u who muttered a colourful expletive under her breath before rushing over to embrace the sobbing man. "Shit Nuriko what happened?" the minutes ticked by and Shun'u went though all the different possibilities "Good lord, were you raped?!?" Nuriko let out a sobbing, choked laugh and shook his head "Y... You cant rape the willing" Shun'u let herself get a little irritated "So what the &$#$&*(#$%#%9 happened" Nuriko looked straight into her eyes "Hotohori knows"  
  
Shun'u looked at the robes that were coming of Nuriko's body and at the swollen lips  
  
"...Shit..."  
End Chapter 9  
  
(Mein got!!! Not only was that chock full of angst but it was my first real lime... not counting chapter three and a Tomo/Nakago lemon I wrote on a dare (gotta write a lemon for an odd pairing in under ten minutes... needless to say it sucked... you try writing something like that!!!)  
  
RUN NOW!!!  
  
Akugi 1  
  
"His eyes riveted by the soft white flesh..."  
  
Hotaru: ......... *Pulls the Hotohori mask off... Ashitare*  
  
Hotaru: BAD DOG... NAKAGO!!!!  
  
Nakago: *cracks whip*  
  
Ashitare: OvvO  
  
Akugi 2  
  
"Not you, Fang-boy, you're not bright enough to......"  
  
Hotohori: Open a can of tomato sauce!  
  
Nuriko: Tie your shoes... no wait, you wear boots  
  
Hotaru: ... Guys, the script is VERY different... READY TASUKI?!?!?  
  
Tasuki: REKKA SHINEN!!!  
  
Hotaru: Muuuuuuuch better  
  
Akugi 3  
  
Nakago: Hotaru this is the second chapter that you haven't included the Seiryuu seishi except for Akugi's *Begins to glow the blue glow of doom (TM)*  
  
Hotaru: ahhhhhh... (-- is scared... is VERY scared) well... how about next chapter be just about the Seiryuu... Huh?  
  
Nakago:............ all right... but it better be good  
  
Hotaru: oh it will be  
  
Miboshi: she's thinking evil hentai thoughts about Tomo and you, and evil torturing thoughts about Soi (Hotaru HATES Soi... She just can't bring herself to like her)  
  
Nakago: *chi blasts Hotaru to Sario where she meets a VERY old yet cute guy and is hit on by another old guy.*  
  
Owari 


	11. Interlude 2: boy meets girl: Houjun

Warmth of the Flame: Interlude 2: Boy meets Girl: Houjun.  
  
Warnings: angst. kawaii and chibi's (Oh and you might go "WHAT THE F***CK?!?!?!?" when you find out who Shun'u's mom is.  
  
(It's kinda hard to imagine them like this so just think of them as chibis the entire time) p.s I cant write child talk  
  
Warmth of the Flame: Interlude 2: Boy meets Girl: Houjun.  
  
"Now Houjun say 'ahhhhh'"  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
*Sweat drop*"close enough"  
  
Yawning the 6 year-old Houjun closed his mouth after the check up and waited for his mother to stop talking to the doctor. After half an hour he got bored and slid of his seat, clutching his blue with white circles printed security blanket that he always took with him. Padding down the corridor he heard the sounds of muffled sobs coming from one of the permanent rooms.  
  
He poked his head around the door, and blinked as he stared at the young child who was sniffling as she stared at a woman in the bed. The child was scruffy, with bruises and dirt on her knee's and a plaster over her nose. He looked over at the bed where a young woman lay asleep (?) her hair was vermilion orange matching the girls. The sign on her bed was in large printable kanji and he slowly spelt out the ladies name "A... Aidou... Kou Aidou"  
  
The young girl lifted her head at his words and stared at him, he noticed smudges of dirt and paint over her cheeks and her ears were already pierced! With little red and blue studs set in them. "Who're you?" she asked in a foggy voice, the type you get when you've been crying. "I'm Ri Houjun no da. Just call me Houjun no da! Who are you no da?" the girl blinked at him with a sweat drop before grinning and giggling, Houjun took a step back, the girl even though she looked about four had already lost teeth, both of her adult canines sat between her tiny baby teeth, giving the impression of fangs.  
  
"Feh... you're funny! I'm Kou Shun'u! You're not like any boys I meet yet... you haven't tried to hurtz me yet, I mean today Gi Ayuru came in to pick up his sister Yui and he called me a fang faced baka so I pounded him! That's how I got the scrap on m'nose"  
  
Houjun sweat dropped "Vicious chick no da!" Shun'u nodded wisely "Damn straight" Houjun's mouth dropped to the floor (admittedly not a very long distance)  
  
"You said a naughty word no da! Children aren't allowed to swar no da"  
  
"So... I use'm all the time, then I gets told off so I swars at the adults... they don't like that... they leave me alone"  
  
Houjun blinked at the odd girl. Who was currently looking at something in her hand "Lookit what Dokun-kun made me!" she held up a white paper fan with odd kanji written on it, the outer edge had been coloured flame red. "He's really smart, I think his parents are goin' to put him in school as soon as it's legal... I donno what legal means but dad was talkin' about it yesterday."  
  
Houjun nodded "Which school are you going to go to when you've finished Kindy no da?" Shun'u racked her brain "Shi Ten Chi Sho primary school, it's also got a high school or somethin'" Houjun fell over "that's the school I go to no da" Shun'u grinned showing off her fangs "Cool! I gotta tell Kouji 'bout that"  
  
"Houjun?" Both kids turned to stare at the young lady who was staring at them "you wandered off... I didn't mean to take so long... awww who's your friend? I've got to get a picture of this." Houjun wondered what life would be like with a mother who wasn't a photographer, as she manoeuvred them into the desired lighting and took a couple of snap shots.  
  
"Now Houjun say goodbye to your friend"  
  
"Bye-bye Shun'u-chan no da"  
  
"Bye-bye Houjun-kun"  
  
"What a nice polite young girl"  
  
"Houjun come back soon!"  
  
Houjun turned to look at Shun'u who was waving, she pointed to the bed with the lady in it, she was holding the hand of another girl with cranberry hair and greyish eyes.  
  
"When mommy wakes up you can come and play at my house with me and my sister"  
  
Shun'u pointed to the other girl beside her  
  
"Kaen an' me'll be happy to have you over!"  
  
"Why Houjun you lady slayer you! My...won't Kouran be jealous?"  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Kaasan!"  
  
Houjun came back two weeks later but the room was empty, and when he saw Kou Shun'u again she was shadowed and in pain, her eyes haunted, she gradually regained her spark but she never really forgave her mother for not waking up and meeting her new friend.  
  
*Owari*  
  
(*Sniff* I really didn't mean to write it like that. Shun'u's interlude will be about the event where Houjun got his scar, Saihitei's will be about getting set up with Ryuen, Ayuru's will be about Chuin and like-wise Chuin's will be about Ayuru... if there are any scenario's that you want to have or know about or a character you want a past story about please tell me in a review) 


	12. Knowledgable Child: LIME!

Warmth of the flame Ten: Knowledgeable child  
  
*Grins at the bound and Gagged Seiryuu characters* even though I promised, this will not be an only Seiryuu chapter (any idea's welcome) I used the two week break to catch up on my writing!  
  
Warnings: lime (with three pairings), yaoi, shonen ai, ooc ness from Nakago  
  
For Sakata (My sensei in how to write lime), I reread most of your fics for get the basic idea (am I slow or what?) so THANKS!!! (And Hotohori's a guy in both worlds... so is Nuriko... I changed my mind about the girl part (it was stressing me out)... and yeah his behaviour is a little animalistic)  
  
(Horyuu: you don't know how annoying it is to have to help you sister write lime, I'm not a hentai like her.  
  
Hotaru: awww, but Horyuu didn't you write 'Hollow Pleasures'?  
  
Horyuu:...... that was you fault for wondering what Tomo did at night)  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!! (This chapter is longer than the others... congratulate me  
  
Oh yeah there's a bit of language in this fic... I have a competition... if you can guess all the swear words changed into Japanese then I'll give you a special mention in the next chapter... okay? The swear words have a (*) by them.  
  
Warmth of the flame Ten: Knowledgeable child  
  
~*~*~*~ Tasuki twitched as he walked through the various doors and hallways of the palace, man the tension here was thick enough to cut! On arriving after a very uncomfortable ride, Nuriko had holed herself up in her room. Shun'u had lectured (read: screamed, yelled, sworn at, made death threats against ect) Hotohori on self-control. Even he had not been able to make out what she was saying... she kept switching dialects of the current language they were speaking and had also started to swear in another language... among the list of other swear words that he wanted to ask her about were:  
  
"*Duuuuuummukofu, *iiiidioto, *sutupidu, *arusuhoro ect as well as @&^%#$@*#^)(*^#%*&#@%$*&%!!!"  
  
Hotohori had then locked himself in his room to nurse a severely bruised ego... as well as muse over the various words used against him (with a dictionary (an Shi Ji Ten Chi Sho dictionary(TM) by Nyan corporations) ... man had he been bought up sheltered). Tasuki had then found himself alone, Shun'u had gone to take out her anger on the archery ranges (he pitied anyone who got in her way... with the throwing daggers he'd lent her or the bow and arrows (though what had convinced him to lend her the throwing daggers he didn't know... maybe it was the insane gleam in her eyes)), Tamahome had gone to count money (the freak!), Hotohori was the emperor (finding this out had caused Tasuki to nearly have a heart attack and had reduced him to a state of shock for an hour) and as before mentioned had locked himself in his room... and there was no way in hell that he was bothering Nuriko.  
  
That left Chichiri, the odd squirrel like seishi who had made himself scarce ever since he had landed on Tasuki's head and Tasuki had tried to flame him with the tessen. Shun'u had reassured him the Chichiri was usually a lot taller and that at the moment he was catching up on being chibi (it's hard to find time to let go and annoy people when you're impersonating an emperor). Tasuki was yet to see the annoying creature as any thing more than under a yard tall. Cocking his head to the side he decided to take a bath... "Still got all the travel dust and brawl dust from Obake-chan and Shun'u... who would have thought that such a scrawny wench could have such a strong left hook? Tasuki conveniently forgot that afore mentioned scrawny wench was nearing his hight and was actually rather well endowed "Probably like I'd be if I'd been born female... Ewwwww why the #@%^$&#*^% did I have to think about that!?!?!?!?"  
  
Walking into the bathing room he shed his clothes (Excuse the drool as Hotaru AND Horyuu who is reading over Hotaru's shoulder envision a 'Tasuki shedding his clothes') and carefully slipped into the water, (with enough steam to make a hawk blind). He moved along silently, trying to find the soap until he smashed into another presence. He froze, as did the other, who was pinned between him and the edge of the bath. Slowly the mist cleared and he found himself lost in a soft burgundy eye faintly shielded by drooping, soft, blue bangs, which was at the moment widened in shock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
***KUTO*** (Why... cause I'm mean and nasty, I also need time to think up a lime scene... and I've been neglecting the Seiryuu to much... so just hold tight, this scene will be quick... and explanatory)  
  
Kaen and Nakago were walking towards the Miko's rooms after a meeting with the emperor (who left Kaen always feeling like she'd just walked into a room filled with a big, fat, greasy grouchy bear.  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
"Hai Kaen-sama?"  
  
"Why haven't we summoned Seiryuu yet?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
"Well... you see... ano"  
  
Kaen blinked as Nakago sweat-dropped lightly  
  
"Ashitare took the scroll of Seiryuu and buried it in the garden... we're having the guard look for it as we speak."  
  
Kaen didn't here the last part, after finding out what had happened to an essential part of her summoning kit she had collapsed, she was currently lying twitching on the floor with a sweat drop to large for her chibi head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
***BACK IN KONAN*** (Warning lime)  
  
Tasuki felt his body react before his mind did, his hands slid down to grasp around a pair of satin hips, as his head lowered. The pretty pink lips that had caught his attention parted as if to say something and he struck, like wolves to pray his head darted down and claimed the strangers lips, not interested in the fact he didn't know who this person was, only that here was the answer to his heart. The person struggled, as if to get away, his long cerulean hair plastering itself to their locked arms. The movements ended up pressing hip and hip and Tasuki felt a shot of white heat go through him. His lips left the now bruised pink ones and buried themselves in the satin curve between shoulder and neck, suckling on the pale skin.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Tasuki froze and in that instant the angel in his arms disappeared leaving him cold, despite the temperature in the water. He spun around and glared, making the poor bath attendant nearly wet himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nuriko whimpered and buried himself deeper in the pillows, his face was streaked and his eyes blood shot. Gods. Hotohori must hate him, he felt like dying. Slowly Nuriko's eyes slid over to one of the ornamental pins on the dressing table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hotohori lifted his head and stared at the form of Shun'u who was currently mutilating a target in the training yards. He felt like a wretch, every word Shun'u had thrown (read: screamed, yelled, sworn at, made death threats against ect) at him was true, Nuriko loved him, it was obvious, and he'd acted like... like a horny teenage boy! He was emperor of Konan, he should know better. Hotohori got to his feet, he would right the situation, even though he now knew Nuriko was male, he still had the burst of happiness in his heart when he thought of the strong seishi, only now it was bitter-sweet, knowing that he couldn't make Nuriko his wife unless he blindfolded his advisors during the ceremony.  
  
He got to his feet with resolve, he would go and reveal his heart to the seishi that held it. He would make the ultimate sacrifice, and try to explain to Nuriko his actions.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shun'u glared at her target, which was looking decidedly battered, a series of daggers and arrows in the middle. Panting she pulled the arrows and daggers from the target and put them away, then moved off, the group of soldiers and others who had collected parting for her.  
  
After ten minutes of trying to get back to her room she realised that she was hopelessly lost. Sighing she slumped against a conveniently placed nearby collum (which would later be worshiped as the 'holy collum that the Suzaku no Miko resided against') "Come on Gen-chan, did ya think that this place would be like a mall? With a convenient map and arrow saying YOU ARE HERE?" Shun'u knocked her head back against the pillar when she realised that she sounded like Kouji. "Excuse me?" she looked up at a young girl, her eyes were large and an almost black blue-green, her hair was dark black- red and done up in a high ponytail that put even Chichiri's sky-high bangs to shame. "Whaddaya want kid" she asked tiredly, her head dropping  
  
"well I happened to notice your garb and realised that it wasn't the common apparel worn by the Konan courts... therefore I assumed that you must be of two categories, either you are a delegation from one of the other countries or independent nations or you are the fabled Suzaku no Miko, the girl from the other world destined to bring peace to our country."  
  
Shun'u lifted her head in shock "How old are you exactly young lady?" she managed to get out "I am thirteen and I am in fact of the male persuasion" Shun'u blinked once then shrugged, Hey Chuin, Ayuru, Saihitei, Hikou and Hakurou had been mistaken for girls when they were little or when Shun'u had first met them (she got a kick in kindergarten with teasing Ayuru about looking like a girl, he would promptly throw something at her... which usually hit, Ayuru had an uncanny aim... then Chuin would coo over him causing him to feel even greater than before, annoying Shun'u who would then again tease him and the cycle would start over)  
  
"I'm the latter, I'm the Suzaku no Miko... what's that got to do with anything" looking at the kid she had to admit that he looked like a mini- Dokun (KAWAIIIIIIIIIII *Shun'u tries to regain control of her maternal instincts*), only now that Dokun was older, his hair no longer stood on end and he was a VERY good looking hunk of meat... but would Shun'u ever tell him? HELL NO!  
  
"Well I am Ou Dokun... Your face has gone blue... did you know that?"  
  
Shun'u nodded and tried to regulate her breathing, every one is either a younger or older versions of my friends... or they're the same and just have a different gender... "EVEN THE SAME #^%$&*(#@*^$@(*^$R)*^#$@#*^ NAMES!?!?" she yelled... out loud "Oops" Dokun was looking at her with interest "What does #^%$&*(#@*^$@(*^$R)*^#$@#*^mean?" he asked. Shun'u was saved by the sight of Hotohori slinking out of his rooms... he stoped dead as he saw Shun'u and looked like he was about to run. "Heika-sama?" he turned to stare at Dokun who was currently bowing on his knees. "H...hai" he asked, the boy got to his feet and showed him the glowing red sign on his left(?) foot "Boku wa Suzaku Seishi ChirikoBoshi or just Chiriko" Hotohori froze as did Shun'u before......  
  
"YEAH ALRIGHT!!! ANOTHER ONE!!!! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!!!" Shun'u did a little dance of victory while the males looked on with alarm.  
  
"Is this common for girls from another world Heika?"  
  
"I'm not sure Chiriko... and it's just Hotohori, we are both seishi and therefore equal."  
  
Shun'u stopped her dance and moved over to Hotohori "Oh yeah... Hotohori?" Hotohori gulped and paled.  
  
"I suggest that you go and apologize to Nuriko, as well as make up... or out, like you were going to before you met me" she winked at the blushing Hotohori before continuing  
  
"Follow your heart buddy... OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE #%%#*(#^$%%*&$#^( BORN!!!"  
  
Hotohori squeaked and shot off, leaving Shun'u with a SMALL problem.  
  
"Miko-sama?"  
  
"Please just Shun'u"  
  
"All right, Shun'u-san?"  
  
"SHUN'U!"  
  
"Shun'u?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's making out?"  
  
".......ano"  
~*~*~ (Lime warning)  
  
Nuriko stared at the shiny metal pin, it had engravings of stars all over the top, ironic. He brought it up to his chest, which was bare because he'd taken his cloths off, didn't want to stain the precious silk.  
  
With one last breath he flung his head back and swung the pin out then back in, not noticing the door open and the shout of horror. He did notice the pin being knocked from his hands and the warm body smashing into him. He found himself pinned on his stomach, the smell of something deep and rich surrounding him even as a strand of dark silver hair fell over his shoulder. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?!?!?!" he yelled, and was turned and brought into a soft warm kiss, before let go. He looked up into golden eyes that told him of forbidden things, before he was swept into another embrace, Hotohori rested his head on Nuriko's shoulder, his hands on the sides of them. "I know I didn't act like it but I love you! Why'd you try to kill yourself? If you died I wouldn't be able to live!" Nuriko gasped, was this another evil trick? No, not when Hotohori was crying like this, warm tears slipping down Nuriko's back from where they landed on his shoulders  
  
"I've loved you since I first saw you, all I want is you, doesn't matter wether you're male or female all I care about is you" Hotohori cupped the side of Nuriko's face and Nuriko leaned into the caress with a small sigh. "Heika... Hotohori, I love you too, ashiteru zutto Hotohori" Hotohori sobbed a little and wrapped his arms round Nuriko's chilled form, the long sleeves of his robe covering the small seishi perfectly.  
  
After a while his fingers began to move in patterns along the smooth white back. Nuriko sighed and leaned into the caress. Slowly forms began to move, imperial clothing was shed as passion grew. Lips grew hungry and fingers adventurous, Nuriko arched against smooth fingers, a hot mouth engulfed Hotohori, passion continued to grow as Nuriko laid on his back and gave up every thing he was to his ruler. Hotohori eased himself into heaven and was lost.  
  
~*~*~  
  
***KUTO*** (Even more of a lime warning (you should guess this couple (Its my favourite. Tell me if I need to change the rating))  
  
"Nakago-sama?" the voice was sing-songy, lilting in a way that twisted the most innocent thing*  
  
Nakago looked up to the muddied and torn scroll of Seiryuu that had only just been retrieved from underneath a rose bed. Ashitare had been severely punished and would now have to nurse whip wounds and go for a month without any Ashi-treats (get' em at your nearest acropathy)  
  
"Hai Tomo?"  
  
Tomo stepped into the room, he wasn't wearing his usual opera costume, instead he was in a charcoal grey robe that showed Nakago how slight and delicate the actor really was. There was something wrong with his face as well, his hair was undone and covered his face.  
  
"Nakago-sama... I... ano" Tomo moved closer to the sitting Nakago, the silk swirling around his lean frame. Nakago closed his eyes for a moment, odd feelings introducing themselves to the shattered remains of his heart before disappearing... he opened his eyes and looked into a pair of metallic gold ones, he drew a quiet breath that even Tomo couldn't hear. The strands of silver tinted black slid away from Tomo's face revealing why his face had seemed odd. The actor wore no make up, his crimson mouth and porcelain skin something that Nakago had never seen before. He was perfect, beautiful in every way. And those crimson lips parted to speak, a whisper that made him lean closer still.  
  
"I... Wo Ai Ni Nakago"  
  
Then hot lips touched his, silky smooth skin touched him... and even though the part of him that was corrupted screamed for him to pull away, to punish this insolent seishi for daring to touch him, he ignored it, answering the lips on his. Tomo moved to sit straddled across his lap, a hot fragile body willingly surrendering to him as slime white fingers touched his cheek, parted his shirt and the silk robe so they could feel flesh. Nakago managed to carry them over to the bed... and then they were lost.  
  
And in the aftermath, as heart beats gradually slowed, Nakago looked down at the precious treasure in his arms, his blue eyes now warm, his lips curved in a true smile of content and happiness. Tomo leaned up and kissed him softly.  
  
After fourteen years he finally had someone to live for.  
  
Owari chapter ten (O.o. CHAPTER TEN!!!! Wow)  
  
AKUGI'S (Run for the hills!)  
  
Akugi 1  
  
Walking into the bathing room he shed his clothes  
  
Shun'u: *Wolf whistles* Chichiri you got lucky!!!  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki: *Blush*  
  
Hotaru: Hold on... they aren't lovers yet!  
  
Horyuu (my twin sister): well that's not quiet true since we've already drawn up the main lime scene (only lime (lemons reserved for Tomo and Nakago in other fics that aren't PG-13) between them  
  
Hotaru: that's a draft though  
  
Horyuu: it still means that you've already thought of it... and I don't believe you cant write a lime or lemon without having me help you  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Horyuu: and you say that I act immature... well you are my younger sister.  
  
Hotaru: you're only older by eight minutes!!!)  
  
if anyone wants me to write and extended lemon for the Hotohori X Nuriko and Tomo X Nakago scenes please tell me... the same offer will be made when I get to a proper Tasuki X Chichiri scene.  
  
Kaen: this wasn't really an Akugi was it?  
  
Hotaru: not really  
  
*Goes of to annoy Horyuu and look after the Chicken paprika (Yummy!)*  
  
*= Taken from Zettai Reido's "Samui" if she has anything against it I'll take it out of my fic if she tells me. *Nod nod* (But I just loved the way she described Tomo's voice *.*.  
  
Whoa dude! 12 pages! 'course the Akugi's take up a bit of space... but it's one of my longest chapters yet! ^_^.V 


End file.
